Song of sight
by Saltandburn337
Summary: A rare red haired elf has been imprisoned in Isengard since she was a small elfling. When Gandalf pays Saruman a visit she manages to escape to Rivendell becoming an unlikely part of the fellowship. Join her on her quest to find her Identity and protect the freedom she has only just gained. Legolas/Oc. Slight AU based on a dream. Please R
1. Starlight

**I love LOTR and I have done for years! Give this a chance :)**

* * *

The stones were cold against my pale hands as I surveyed the sky above the tower. It was always dark here in Isengard, never a star in the sky. Isn't it sad that I have never seen a star?

"Calenmiriel, your song is needed." I turned my head to look into my masters eyes. I pulled my knee length orange hair behind me and left with him without a word. My sturdy boots clacked against the stone steps, my master let me lead so that I would not trip on his long white robes.

I strode into the throne room without hesitation, only when I saw the grey robed figure did I pause.

"Gandalf, this is my little jewel Calenmiriel. Her songs are of great use. My darling, show him what is to become of middle earth." He pushed me forward and gestured towards the grey wizard.

I peered up into his blue eyes with my timid green ones and began to sing in elvish.

'_Across the land a darkness falls... blood will spill and homes will burn... evil shall march and crush all light... the ring will return and hope shall fade... the sky shall be alight with flames until the end..."_

I saw the shock on the old man's face as the melody brought a vision to life in his mind. I stopped mid-line and scrunched my eyes together to try and rid myself of the vision in my own mind.

"You foolish elf! I did not tell you to stop!" I braced myself as a firm hand was brought down across my face with a crack. Tears started to spill, not at the pain but at the horrible reality I had just sung of. I tumbled towards the ground and awaited the next strike. It never came.

"Saruman, you would strike this elleth? She is only grieving from the images she has seen." I blinked back my tears to see Gandalf's staff restricting the arm of my white wizard master.

"She was singing of what is to come, this is why we must join them." I phased out from their talking as I saw the chamber door had been left open. With all my elven skill I crept silently out of the open door. Once out of sight I summoned all of my strength and ran out of the tower as fast as the wind. My speed was too great for the Orcs to follow my path with their eyes. I saw a horse near one of Saruman's stables. With great lightness and speed I mounted the creature and galloped towards the trees not looking back towards the tower I had been imprisoned in for most of my life.

...

I collapsed on the ground as I entered the valley of Imladris. My horse ran back the way we had come and I lay there helpless on the ground. I looked up into the darkening sky. My breathing steadied and I began to sing in high elvish.

_'The hope I held for bright skies has led me to Imladris... may it be my pounding heart or the darkening of my vision but I have never seen such a beautiful sight as the sky of middle earth at night...' _

I trailed off as a twinkling little light came into view.

"Starlight..." I whispered in awe smiling up at the sky as my vision faded to black.


	2. Welcome to Rivendell

**This is the next chapter and you'll see that Calen is very greatful for pretty much everything... oh and the words in ****_italics _****are elvish and the words in bold (unless and author note) is black speech :)**

* * *

I was awoken by the sound of a crinkling cloth. My eyes shot open as I surveyed my unfamiliar surroundings. The walls were decorated with delicate sliver patterns and light was streaming everywhere I turned my head. I looked over to see a woman with long black hair and pointed ears like mine. Slowly I sat up peering into the blue eyes of the elf next to my bed.

_"You are awake, song bird." _She spoke in beautiful fluent elvish. My eyes lit up when I realised I could converse in a language other than Black speech or the tongue of man.

_"And I feel amazing, what is your name?" _I leaned forward to get a better look at this beautiful elf.

_"I am Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond. Welcome to Rivendell, may I ask your name?" _I stilled.

_"I am Calenmiriel, I am not sure of what lineage but I have been locked away in Isengard since I was only young." _My voice faltered as I thought of my master. My hand flew up to my cheek as I checked for any damage. Arwen leaned forward and placed a hand over my hand smiling softly.

_"Come with me, I will show you your new home." _She took my hand and pulled me from my bed. She led me in silence through the glistening halls. She named room after room until she brought me outside into the sunlight. I looked at the trees with awe and delight.

_"It's beautiful!" _I squealed as I gripped the rail of the balcony I was standing on. My smiled was so wide it made Arwen giggle with delight.

_"Arwen, she is awake I see." _I turned my head to see a tall man in a long cloak with a silver crown.

_"She has not long stirred." _Arwen smiled at the man.

_"I'm glad to see that she likes Rivendell. I am Lord Elrond and this is your home now." _My night gown fluttered in the breeze and a tear rolled down my cheek in gratitude. I couldn't find any words, so I began to sing again.

_'In the meadow past the water there is a place that glistens in the sun... a place of dreams that are not of drums... in contrast to the songs of Mordor here are the songs of light.." _I turned my face away and continued.

_'I was forged in the shadow of the dark powers door... to be beaten and punished when my song is not sung...I will carry my burden till my life is done..." _I was gripped by a feel of turmoil. I scrunched my face up, willing myself not to cry at the images that sprung forth in my mind.

_"You have a beautiful gift. It shall not be abused any more, nor will you." _Arwen walked forward and embraced me tightly.

_"It is time for our other guest to be waking, come and meet him." _Lord Elrond smiled at me and gestured for me to follow him. Arwen bid me fair well and left to do her own bidding.

We walked in pleasant silence until we reached a room similar to mine. The grey wizard sat next to the bed smoking a pipe. In the bed was a small Halfling.

"Gandalf." I whispered in the tongue of man.

He raised his head and met my eyes with surprise. I smiled so wide, this was the wizard that allowed for my escape, he is the reason I'm home.

"Ah, the jewel with the gift of song. I am glad you made it." He smiled casually and turned back to the Halfling. His smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Lord Elrond he has not woken." Lord Elrond's brow creased with worry.

"I can heal him." I broke the tense silence. "My songs, they are not only for sight, I can heal."

"He is almost to beyond my help." Gandalf frowned at the high elf's words. I hated seeing such pain on his face.

"No one is beyond the skill of a song." I strode forward determined to show them what I meant.

My song was slow and haunting as it made its way into the Halflings ears. Though it had no words I felt the darkness seep out of him and begin to rise in the air. The last bit of sickness left him and with the last note the dark smoke entered my mouth. Suddenly the Hobbit inhaled and I shuddered with the darkness struggling its way inside me.

"Calenmiriel, you should not have done that!" I heard Gandalf exclaim, but I was beyond stopping. My hair slowly darkened to black and my green eyes turned as black as a raven.

**"Evil cannot be destroyed." **a voice that was not my own spoke in black speech. With all my strength I turned the darkness inside me into light energy which escaped back out of my mouth and into the hobbit. My eyes and hair changed back.

The hobbit opened his eyes as I turned myself away from his bed.

"You are a foolish elf!" Gandalf shot at me. I turned back to him. "But I am very grateful." He smiled a soft smile and turned to his Halfling friend.

With a smile I took my leave and made my way back through the halls. I felt very under dressed so I stopped off in the chamber which I had woken in and found a beautiful white corset gown lying across the bed.

The gown looked beautiful on me, simple but elegant. I left my wavy hair flowing down my back in a fiery waterfall.

I drifted outside into the sun and stood at the rail of the balcony running quite away around the building. My keen eyes spied an elf riding a steed into the valley.

I was stunned into stillness. His eyes were a crystal blue and his long hair was like strands of white gold. He looked up from his horse and stopped his ride with a swift pull on the reins. When his eyes met mine I felt a spark like none I had ever felt. A light breeze wound around me making my hair flutter around me as I stared into his eyes. His mouth opened in a stunned expression. I could feel my heart beat quicken, as I realised he was in awe of me, just as I was of him. My cheeks flushed with colour as I turned swiftly on my heels and returned back inside.

* * *

**And so appears Legolas... now I've been playing with the idea that everyone needs a wild side, even an elf prince, so if Legolas seems a bit out of character to you I'm experimenting with what he might be like underneath his princely shell so to speak :) Please leave a review :) x**


	3. So be it

**Oh no shes back! nah jk guys Look a new chapter :D yay! may the Journey begin :)**

* * *

Did that beautiful elf just stare at me? I touched my flushed cheeks with a girlish smile. But I was nothing special. I had red hair and green eyes, my delicate features and slim body are common of elves. He didn't know of the pain I had seen, the hidden bruises and blood I had shed. Such are the burdens of the Jewel of Saruman the white. Despite this I still smiled at the fact that that gorgeous elf had held my gaze for so long.

_"Calenmiriel, I heard of your deed, thank you for saving Frodo." _I looked up from the floor to see Arwen walking towards be with open arms. She embraced me tightly in thanks. The man behind her smiled at me as she pulled away.

_"Greetings, my name is Aragorn, I am Arwen's intended." _I smiled back at him in greeting. His hair was dark and so was his beard.

_"Greetings, I am Calenmiriel. As you can probably tell I am new here in Rivendell." _Arwen delicately grasped my hand and led me through the halls again.

_"My father wants you to attend a secret counsel. My father has the gift of foresight and he says you have a very important role in what is to come." _I knew not to argue so I nodded my head and smiled at her.

_"This is where we shall part my friend I hope to see you soon."_ Without another word Arwen's hand was replaced by Aragorn's. He pulled me into a court yard where various people of different races sat in a circle. Men, dwarves and elves. In two seats sat Gandalf and the little hobbit Frodo. Laying eyes upon me the hobbit stood and approached me. I pulled away from Aragorn to stand in front of him.

"You are the one who saved my life, thank you." I knelt down and pulled my fingers through his curly locks. I smiled kindly and kissed his forehead without a word. I stood again and walked to the last seat left in the circle.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old." Elrond began his speech, but all I could focus on was the golden haired elf staring at me from his own seat. He blinked a few times as if trying to check if his eyes deceived him. I tugged on my long lace sleeves in embarrassment. The poor ellon must be blind.

Suddenly I heard a whispering voice.

'Jewel of Saruman, you could have great power. Take me back to my master...' The voice rasped in my ears as others conversed around me.

'You could rule all of middle earth! TAKE ME!' It shouted at me, causing me to cover my ears.

Shouting echoed around me from both the ring and the men from within the circle.

"STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Only when the rasping stopped did I look up and realise all eyes were on me. I looked over into the eyes of the only person that could carry the burden.

"Listen to the hobbit." I said calmly as he stood.

"I will take the ring into Mordor. Though I do not know the way..." Gandalf came to stand beside Frodo.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. For as long as it is yours to bear." He stepped behind Frodo knowing others would join him.

Aragorn walked over in front of the hobbit and spoke: "By my life, or death, if I can protect you I will. You have me sword."

"And you have my bow..." The golden haired elf approached them.

"And my axe..." said the dwarf known as Gimli.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, Gondor shall see it done." The man Boromir stood to stand with the rest.

"I may be only a woman," my voice was soft but heard. "But I will help you bring peace to the land. After all I have suffered I will not pass up the chance to aid the Hobbit whose fate is to save middle earth. You never know master Hobbit; I may prove more useful than you think." With my words said I glided toward the group and stood beside the handsome ellon.

"Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Another hobbit jumped out of the bushes and joined us.

"Indeed it is near impossible to separate you two, even when Frodo is summoned to a secret counsel and you are not." I could hear the amusement in his voice as he spoke.

"Oi, we're coming too!" two other hobbits ran towards us. "You would have to tie us up in sacks to stop us."

"Besides, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." The smallest one spoke.

"Well that rules you out pip." His companion jibed.

"Ten companions... so be it. You shall be the fellowship of the ring." Lord Elrond announced. My stomach dropped as I realised this would mean a long and painful journey.

"Right... where are we going?" the hobbit named Pip asked.

* * *

**Review guys and tell me what you think :) Thanks to all those following and my new friend ellethwen of lothlorien go check out her cool story :)**


	4. I am not all that I seem

**OMG so many new chappys!**

* * *

That said we all left to pack, although I had nothing to pack. I was pulled to the side by the attractive elf that I had caught staring at me many a time throughout the day.

_"My lady, may I ask your name?" _He still held my hand as he asked. I flushed with colour as I pulled my hand back.

_"My name is Calenmiriel. What is yours?" _I fluttered my eyelashes at him smiling slightly showing my dimples.

_"My name is Legolas, son of Thranduil, prince of Mirkwood." _ He smirked at the colour erupting from my cheeks. He took my hand again and led me towards the gardens.

_"I've never seen a place like Imladris. I cannot say I have ever felt so safe." _At my words he raised an eyebrow in question. I sighed and started relaying the story of my imprisonment in Isengard and my escape. He listened quietly as we walked. Contemplating the sorrows I spoke of.

_"You shall never face such hardships again, Calenmiriel, I promise this." _He voice was so final. I paused my stride and looked up into his eyes seeing anger and sincerity.

As our eyes locked something inside me clicked and I felt a bond form in my heart. His hand came up to caress my cheek as he leaned towards me.

"Calenmiriel!" We were snapped out of our moment as Arwen and Aragorn rushed towards us.

_"I apologise for the disturbance, but my father is holding a banquet in honour of you saving Frodo's life. Please come and ready yourself with me." _I nodded in fake excitement and looked longingly into Legolas' eyes. He smiled sweetly and kissed my knuckles.

_"Until we meet again, my lady." _My heart ached knowing that we were about to share in a very sacred kiss.

_"Prince." _I bobbed in parting and left to follow Arwen.

...

I sat on the edge of her bed in a beautiful off the shoulder green gown, similar to the colour of my eyes, my legs crossed on the sheets. Arwen stood behind me braiding delicate braids into red my hair.

_"Do you have no memory of your life before you were captured?" _Arwen questioned me. Life before Isengard? I had no memory of ever being anywhere else.

_"No, my lady, it seems my mind has been wiped clean." _I answered truthfully. Suddenly I felt something cool being placed on my head. The weight felt strangely familiar. Then with a flash I realised what was on my head.

_"Lady Arwen, no! I am not of royalty." _I attempted to take the crown off but I was stopped by two very steady hands.

_"My father seems to think you are, he can't figure out of what lineage you are, but he believes you deserve to wear this crown at least once before you set off on this quest. Saruman really did keep you secret. There were very few elves who ever had red hair and they were all royalty though they haven't been seen for over 4000 years until you showed up." _I turned my face to her with shocked gratitude. She smiled down at me as she pulled me up from my seat. Her dress was similar to mine but a deep purple. She wore a sliver crown upon her brow; my crown was made of white gold, flattering my newly braided long hair. I smoothed my tight lace sleeves nervously as I thought of all the people. Pulling in a deep breath I smiled widely flashing my dimpled cheeks. My hand found Arwen's and before I could give it another thought my white slippers were on and we were walked down the hall.

The hall was filled with music and merriment. All the members of the fellowship sat at a long table at the back of the hall with Lord Elrond at the head.

"Greetings ladies, come join us." Lord Elrond spoke, making all eyes turn on us. I watched as many eyes fell on me. I blushed at the awed look on Boromir's face and giggled at Gimli's double take. The Hobbits did not conceal their admiring. But although there were many ogling eyes, all I could think of was the twinkle in the prince of mirkwood's eyes as he stood in honour of my arrival. He stood in a beautiful white tunic and dark brown leggings tucked into leather boots; his face was as handsome as ever as he smiled so triumphantly. Lord Elrond stood and embraced Arwen and Aragorn could not keep his eyes off of her. I smiled at his loving expression.

"Calenmiriel, you look... well, words cannot describe..." I placed a figure on his mouth silently telling him that I knew what he wanted to say and he need not verbalise what I saw in his eyes.

"Now that our honoured guest has arrived, let us begin." Lord Elrond motioned to a seat beside him for Arwen. Legolas took my hand a led me to the spare seat beside him. Everyone stood in respect before we all sat together.

"Calenmiriel, may I ask where you are from?" came a rather smooth voice from beside Aragorn.

"I am not sure of my birth place, sir, but I have been imprisoned in Isengard since I was only a young elfling." Some expressions around the table turned to shock as I spoke.

"Did you know that middle earth has such a beautiful night sky? I had never seen stars before last night. It is beautiful the way the light twinkles." I tried to change the subject but Boromir would not allow it.

"So I'm guessing you know how to fight?" he asked almost snidely, like he thought my imprisonment was laughable. I drew a sharp breath at the mention of bloodshed. My blades have killed many creatures in middle earth, but none of them I like to admit. He was laughing at death? How could he be so ignorant to the kind of life he lived?

"What kind of question is that to ask a lady?" Legolas spoke up in my defence but I placed a gentle hand on his arm and answered the question.

"I have killed a great many things in the world, none of them I like to confess. If you are worried about me defending myself then never you mind." I grew angrier with every word. "When you, Boromir, are faced with Orcs beating down your door trying to drag you off into the night, to tear your **virtue to shreds**, to tear you **limb from limb** because you are the only **FEMALE WITHIN A THOUSAND MILES**..." My anger grew so much that my voice lowered into a dark tone. "Then, sir, I may confess to you the amount of blood I have shed in my defence. But then war is just a game to you, something you have been brought up play. I've never had a choice. All I want to do is heal. Heal and defend those I love, and if that means I'm skilled with a bow, sword or even a knife... then so be it." My hands shook as my anger turned to sorrow, without another word I stood and left the table, leaving all the shocked faces in my wake. Sure it was rude but I could not face another moment in that room.

Not once I did turn back. I just kept walking until I reached the garden path. The flowers swayed in the gentle breeze, glowing under the soft moonlight. My fingers brushed the petals as I walked silently over the hard dirt. Tears fell silently down my cheeks as I pushed away the horrible images in my head of the Orcs raiding my room at night trying to drag me away, ripping my clothing as they tried to get at my young virgin body. I thought of the way they squealed as I slit their throats, the way the blood poured over me as they fell to the ground. Master found out about the frequent attacks only when he found me on the floor one night, clothes ripped to shreds, covered in Orc blood and surrounded by Orc corpses. He said the only way to stop this was for me to stay in his chambers. From then on I slept in a small bed near the only window in Isengard on one side of my master's chambers. Saruman was not always cruel to me. In fact he wasn't cruel at all until the dark power of Sauron poisoned him.

I paused my steps and my thoughts as I spied a single red rose in amongst all the white buds. It stood out so beautifully in the pale light.

The sound of whisper light footsteps became apparent as I began to walk again. But these footsteps were not mine. With a whirl I turned to face my follower, only to find Legolas coming up the path with a saddened expression darkening his handsome features.

_"My lady, I did not mean to bother you..." _He began to apologise, then he saw the tear stains on my cheeks. _"Oh, Calenmiriel, Boromir was out of line, I should never have let him ask such a question." _I cupped his cheek affectionately and shook my head.

_"It was not the question, Legolas, but his reasons behind them. Boromir seems to think because I am an elleth that I am as helpless as a lamb. Though I would rather save a life than take one, I may be the person in this fellowship who has taken the most lives." _I could not take the pain any longer. I fell against his chest with broken sobs. He held me gently against him, whispering sweet words of comfort in my ear as he rocked us back and forth. My sobs slowing ebbed but I stayed in his arms anyway. My heart swelled with a new song.

_'Words are hard when the speaker is weak... but words are strong when the speaker is wise... a thorn among rose the speaker dies...an attempt at redemption the speaker shot thrice..."_ My mind flashed with a new vision of arrows and blood.

_"Legolas..." _I glanced up into his eyes as he frowned sadly at the image his mind. When he saw my eyes looking up at him he smiled again. I did the same showing my dimples in a cute smile. He cupped my cheek and leaned forward again. But this time his lips met mine with a bolt of energy. His lips were soft against mine as our mouths moved in a dance as old as time. He deepened the kiss pulled me against him with burning passion, our heart beats becoming one. The wind picked up and whirled around us, almost bringing us closer together. I pulled away for a breath, only to find Legolas staring at me so intently. This time colour never came to my cheeks, I was safe and comfortable in his arms.

_"My love, I am afraid we must part. The journey is long and hard. We should rest up before tomorrow." _His words were wise, but I couldn't help but long to stay with him. I brushed the backs of my fingers across his soft cheek.

_"I will see you tomorrow, my love." _I smiled longingly as he brushed his lips against my knuckles. With a wistful sigh I turned and hurried towards my chambers.

When I got there I saw a bag on top of the sheets. Placed on top of the bag was a neatly folded note.

**-This is all you will need for the long journey ahead of you. Take care, Arwen.-**

I smiled as I opened the bag to find clothes, bread, and most importantly my magical throwing knives. My mind wondered to how she had gotten a hold of these, but then I remembered they were hidden in my robes the day I escaped from Isengard.

I undressed and pulled on a silky night gown that I found lying on the back of the chair near the beautiful dresser. I placed the bag on the ground and climbed into bed. This was my last night of comfort before a very long journey; I may as well enjoy the peace.

* * *

**naw love love love :)**


	5. Dragon daggers

**Thank you so much to all those who have followed and favourited this story!Also thank you to my awesome reviewers ellethwen of lothlorien (go check out her maximum ride/ lotr story!) and a very special thank you to IsaBella Haven ElizaBeth Spear for her beautiful and encouraging review :) So without further ado.. let the journey begin ... ;)**

* * *

I waited in the courtyard a while before we were planning to leave. My legs were clad in dark green tights and tough leather boots and I wore a loose white blouse with a tight leather vest over top. I placed my magical throwing knives into their sheaths on my leather belt; they lay patiently against my hips. While I waited I plated my very long hair into a long thick braid down my back and tied it at the bottom.

I let the braid settle down my back as Gandalf came into view, the hobbits trailing him with solemn looks. Next came Gimli, then Boromir, who gave a look of forced apology, to which I sniffed and turned away. Aragorn strode into view with Arwen attached to his arm, Lord Elrond followed him. I looked around the courtyard searching for my love.

I almost jumped three feet in the air as Legolas grabbed me around the waist from behind. He squeezed me tight in apology when I gave a quiet squeal.

"The Ring bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount doom." Lord Elrond spoke up. "On you, who travel with him no oath, nor bond, is laid to go further than you will." Legolas let go of my waist to stand next to me in the line behind Frodo. I waved a farewell to Arwen and smiled at Lord Elrond who spoke up again. "Farewell, hold to your purpose. May the blessings of elves, men and all free folk go with you." I took a deep breath and turned to watch Frodo with anticipation.

"The fellowship awaits the Ring bearer..." Gandalf said softly and Frodo turned to walk down the path. We reached the fork in the road and I heard Frodo whisper to Gandalf.

"Which way to Mordor, Gandalf? Left or right?" he hesitated.

"Left." Gandalf said simply and pushed on his backpack.

With that our real journey began.

...

I sat on a wide rock watching the hobbits learn sword play from Boromir.

"Two, one, five... good, very good." Boromir grinned flicking his sword again.

In front of me Aragorn sat smoking a pipe and encouraging the Hobbits with advice.

"What do you think of the world outside Isengard, my love?" Legolas asked in the tongue of man.

"It's big, light and... beautiful." I smiled back looking up at his looming form standing beside me as I sat. He was so lean and strong, I did wonder how this Elf could call me his love.

I jolted as I heard Pippin cry out and jump at Boromir after his sword had slipped and cut the Halfling. My smile widened as he fell to the ground amidst battle cries.

Aragorn got up to try and break it up, only to be pulled onto his back with a resounding thud.

"By Valar, young Hobbits, take it easy on these fully grown men." I winked at Pippin as he smiled triumphantly at me.

"What is that on the horizon?" I heard Sam say behind me and I turned to check it out.

"It's just a whiff of cloud." Gimli brushed it off in his gruff voice.

"Moving fast against the wind..." Boromir glared at the black form approaching.

"CREBAIN FROM DUNLAND!" Legolas shouted as he wrenched me from my spot.

"HIDE!" Aragorn and I chorused.

I scrambled under a rock before I could observe anything else happening. Legolas slid in beside me almost blocking all daylight from view.

Suddenly I heard the horrible squawking. I clenched my fists over my ears trying to expel the noise as I cowered into Legolas.

When the threat had passed we crawled out from under the rock and we all counted heads to make sure we were all fine.

"My masters spies..." I growled irritated.

"The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf brushed off my slip of the tongue. Boromir, however, did not.

"Still your master, Calenmiriel? Don't you have a family?" My eyes stung as he ripped a fresh wound in my soul with his arrogant words.

"No, Boromir, I do not." I turned away from him and started off after Gandalf. I only reached back to grab Legolas' hand before he could reach for his bow.

...

I walked across the snow with ease as everyone who wasn't elven struggled to move through the thick sheet of white covering the ground. While I tried my best to move the hobbits through the blizzard I suddenly heard a very familiar voice on the wind.

"What can you hear, Calenmiriel?!" Gandalf struggled to get his voice heard over the wind.

"There is a fell voice on the air..." someone behind me shouted.

"IT"S SARUMAN!" Gandalf yelled as rocks came tumbling down the mountain. I grabbed Pippin and Merry and pushed them against the wall of stone.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" I heard Boromir shout as Gandalf tried to counter act Saruman's spells.

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed as I realised what Saruman had done. A thick sheet of snow came falling down upon us and buried us deep. In the rush of snow I realised I was still moving. I felt the ground come out from underneath my feet as some of the snow swept me off the side of the mountain.

**"NOOOO!" **I screamed in anguish, my panic made me scream out in black speech.

The ledge the fellowship was on rushed further and further away as I fell.

"MY LOVE!" I heard a cry from above as Legolas poked his head out from the side. I couldn't hide it any longer. My body tingled as I felt my magic daggers burn against my hips and with a flash I threw them hard, embedding them in the rock face above the fellowships heads. The flaming rope that materialised from the daggers to my palms burned white as the flames pulled me back to my knives.

The wind rushed past me as I flew through the air. In a flash I was pulling my daggers from the rock and landing softly on the snow. The flames dispersed and I sheathed my daggers. I flashed a cheeky grin at the dumbfounded looks on my companion's faces.

"You're alive!" yelled Pippin, all cold forgotten. Suddenly someone gripped my shoulder and spun me around. Warm strong arms embraced me in a grip so tight I couldn't breathe, but at that moment I was glad my need for oxygen hadn't ceased.

"My love, oh, Calenmiriel, you scared me!" I heard Legolas' muffled voice from the crook of my neck. I rubbed his back comfortingly, my palms still warm from the fire. I pulled away and cupped his cheeks with my warm hands. His lips crashed into mine with such relief and passion it was painful. He gripped my hips to crush me closer. Our passion was interrupted by a rude clearing of the throat.

"Where those knives attached to your skin... by fire?" Boromir asked brushing snow off of his shoulders. I turned around to face him, noticing the hobbits shivering.

"It does not matter, we cannot stay here it will be the death of the Hobbits." I rushed over to Merry and Pippin and wrapped them in my arms trying to warm them. I pulled a long cloak out of my pack and wrapped it around Frodo and Sam.

"Let us pass through the mines of Moria." I heard Gimli grumble at Gandalf to which he reluctantly replied: "Let the ring bearer decide."

Frodo replied through chattering teach.

"We will go through the mines..." My sight was clouded by a vision of fire and smoke as he spoke the words.

"So be it..." Gandalf's face dropped as we started back down the mountain.

My sleeves had ripped from my fall off of the mountain by my arms were not cold. I pulled out my daggers and let them burn hot. The heat radiated from them as I held them in my palms. My companions felt the chill lift slightly as I kept them burning.

My daggers are of elvish make and I have always had them. Never have I seen a pair like them in all my days, just my daggers Urulooke and Raamalooke. Alone in this world, just like me, my dragon daggers understand my pain.

* * *

**Hey guys so drop me a review and tell me what you think of Calen's dragon daggers :) I think they are pretty cool but I would like to here your opinions :) If you ever feel like Legolas is going a bit ooc I'd just like to put out there that I am experimenting with bringing him out of his shell more, mostly around Calenmiriel :) anyway happy reading :)**


	6. In the mines

**Now I would just like to remind my wonderful readers that this story is rated M... MMMMMMMM! so if anything in this chapter offends you please no flaming. M for language, sexual actions and just general darkness. And the sexual stuff is only very slight in this chapter, it's not one of those if you don't like don't read chapters, if your following my story you do need to read this chapter :)**

* * *

I sat by the water ignoring Gandalf trying to open the glowing door.

_"You seem troubled, my love. What bothers you?" _I felt Legolas' arms wrap round my waist as he sat down beside me. My eyes scanned the mirky water with unease.

_"There is something in the water, my prince." _He placed a gentle hand on my cheek and turned my head to face him.

_"I am a prince, but you need not dwell on the fact. Judging by Lord Elrond letting you wear one of his mother's crowns you are no ordinary Elleth."_I gasped. One of mother's crowns? The threat in the water was forgotten as I pondered Lord Elrond's reason behind such an act.

I heard the distinct sound of rocks scrapping on one another and we both turned to see the stubborn door opening. My tights were dirty from the slimy rocks, but I brushed the grime off as I stood. Legolas however was feeling a bit cheeky and decided to wipe some of the grime off me too and proceeded to swipe my bottom. I yelped in surprise and turned around to playfully scold him, when suddenly I heard a disturbing noise from the water.

My face lit up in panic. I promptly grabbed Legolas' hand and rushed him inside the echoing cave. We passed Frodo and Sam to stand close to Gimli who was bragging about his cousin's hospitality.

"This is no mine." The words rang out through the empty cave.

"It's a tomb." Boromir's voice was cold with dread as Gandalf's staff lit up the littering of decayed bodies lining the floor.

"No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gimli yelled in anguish as Legolas reached down and plucked an arrow from one of the skeletons.

"Goblins." He spat and threw the arrow away in disgust, before the other arrow had time to hit the ground he had his bow out and was ready to fire.

Before Frodo's loud scream could fall on the ears of the others I spun to see him being dragged away by a tentacle.

"Frodo!" I screamed, sprinting towards him followed by Aragorn and Boromir.

The men jumped into the water without thought, but I jumped with all my elven skill and latched on to one of the giant monsters flailing tentacles.

My daggers sliced and stabbed at its writhing limbs as ran across its slippery skin. Finally I reached my destination. Frodo was being held over the creature's foul mouth.

Anger flared in me like never before.

**"Take your hands off my friend!" **My anger brought out my dark side as I threw Urulooke into one of the creature's tentacles and let the fire rope pull taught from the handle to the centre of my palm. The creature was oblivious and moved the arm holding Frodo right through the flames, slicing it right in half.

Before Frodo could fall into its snapping jaws I leaped and caught him mid-air. I retrieved Urulooke and bounced off another arm catapulting us onto the water below where Aragorn was waiting.

I thrust Frodo into his waiting arms, knowing he was too heaving a burden for me to carry if we wanted to escape the monster hot on our heels, and thrust my dagger back in its place.

With one final leap we made it into the cave as the entrance collapsed under the creature's weight. My white shirt ripped to pieces as I skimmed along the rocky floor, blasted forward by some of the debris from the rock fall.

I lay on the ground trying to catch my breath when Gandalf's staff filled the cavern with light again.

"Calenmiriel... that was amazing..." My breath caught as I heard Boromir appraise me. I sat up, all tiredness forgotten. Legolas had a smug smile on his face similar to Gandalf's, while everyone else seemed too shocked for words. Frodo scrambled from Aragorn's arms and tackled me back onto the ground in a surprisingly strong hug.

"That's the second time you have saved me." He gripped my leather vest tight as he squeezed. My chest was heavy with his weight until someone lifted him from me.

"Young Hobbit let her catch her breath, or you may kill her." I heard Aragorn's gentle voice from above me. I sat up again panting and then I pulled myself to me feet. I looked down at my tunic, it was absolutely ruined. My daggers were firmly in place at my hips and my tights were soaked through.

I breathed in a deep breath and smiled. I had never felt so alive.

"So how do your daggers work?" Merry spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well... They were bound to me a very long time ago by an ancient spell. They were once only daggers, but Saruman took it upon himself to make sure I could protect myself..." I pulled them from their sheaths and let them glint in the small amount of light. "This is Urulooke..." I waved my right dagger. "And this is Raamalooke." I waved my left dagger. "They are my dragon blades, hence the fire." I let them study the intricate engravings on the shimmering silver before swiftly putting them away and turned towards Gandalf.

"We should move. That collapse made a lot of noise. We don't want to attract unwanted attention." He nodded and led the way.

...

I walked alongside my tall golden-haired ellon with my hand in his. We guarded the back of the group hanging back slightly speaking about things like where Mirkwood is and who his father was. Gandalf decided we would sleep here the night, so Legolas and I made a nice secluded space by clearing out a spot behind a large stone. The others made almost a circle with their sleeping mats.

I decided it would be nice to stay in sight until they retired, so we sat atop the short wide stone and listened to their stories.

"Calenmiriel, why don't you sing for us?" Boromir smiled surprisingly warm smile as I realised he was trying to be civil. Taking his gesture in good faith I smiled and nodded. I looked around at the faces awaiting my serenade.

_'In a field of flowers a little girl waits... no wind no sound no knowledge of hate... red hair green eyes and a smile so bright... her laughter could best any man in a fight... there she picks daisies to craft into a chain... a perfect little crown for her perfect little mane... she lies breathing softly in a field of flowers...blissfully ignorant she plays silently for hours...' _I smiled as I saw smiles light up the men's faces for the first time in what seemed like decades. That song was always a good song for putting beautiful images in people's minds. It was a dream I have had on many an occasion.

I bid them good night and slid behind the rock with Legolas following suit. I decided that I would fix my shirt situation away from the prying eyes of men... other than Legolas.

I pulled my tight leather vest over my head and removed my beyond repair white blouse.

_"Ah, Calen, warn me next time..." _Legolas slapped his hand over his eyes as my bare breasts were exposed. I frowned slightly pulling the tight lace-up vest back on and tightening it further. Unfortunately it dipped low at the front and exposed my ample cleavage.

_"You don't want me...?" _I whispered almost broken hearted as Legolas removed his hand from his eyes.

_"NO! That is not true! How could you think that?" _Legolas cupped my cheeks and stared into my eyes. I turned away from him and lay down facing the opposite direction.

To my surprise I heard a quiet growling sound. I whipped my head around in fright to check for any predators. All at once I was pinned to the ground, my wrists wrapped in the tight grip of a very strong ellon.

_"Don't question my want for you Calen, don't tempt me..." _My chest heaved with every quick breath as I realised it was him who had growled. He leaned his head down next to my ear.

_"You are mine..." _His voice was husky in my ear. I felt a warmth build in my stomach as he parted my leg with his knee and placed his hips right in between my thighs.

_"I could take you, just as easy as breathing..." _He thrust his hips sharply to emphases his point, crushing my yelp with a fiery kiss. _"But it must be your choice. I will not take you until you are ready." _He whispered as he pulled away. His lips brushed gently against my forehead and then he rolled off me and pulled me into his side with a smile. I placed my hands on his chest smiling silently at the prince's wild side. Slowly sleep swept me into the darkness awaiting me.

* * *

**lots of love guys! hope you liked it :) leave me a review and you know stuff like that :) Thanks to ellethwen of lothlorien (go check her out) and all those who have favourited, followed and those generally like my story :) x**


	7. What lies in the dark

**Here we go guys :) new chappy :) thank you to all followers and favouriters :D **

* * *

_It was cold in my chambers. No light filtered through the tightly packed rocks, only seeped through the crack under the wooden door. I cowered in the corner trying my hardest to pull my thin robes around my body to shield the chill._

_Suddenly I heard the familiar hollering of Orcs. Sometimes I just wish my songs were wrong._

_'CRASH!' came a giant thud against my door. Instead of shouting I tried again in vain to hide amongst the darkness in my chambers._

_"__**We know you're in there cricket, come on out and play with us...**__" I heard an Orc sneer and laugh from outside my door. His cackles were joined by the laughter of at least two more Orcs as he pounded against the flimsy wood. My body shook as I realised their intentions._

_My daggers burnt hot against my hips as I gave up on hiding in the shadows. I decided that the space under my bed seemed the better option. _

_'CRASH!' The door gave in with a groan and disgusting Orcs tumbled into my room._

_"__**Now, now cricket, we just want to play...**__" The Orc speaking trailed off as I realised my foot was peeking out from under my bed. Before I could pull it back in dirty claws latched on and wrenched me from my hiding spot._

...

"NOOOO!" I jolted out of my dreams and leaped to my feet. My chest heaved as I scanned the darkness.

"My love what is it?" Legolas was on his feet before I could flinch and my knees went weak as I realised that it was just a nightmare.

Legolas caught me as my legs gave out. I could still feel their hands on me, their blood as it poured down my arms. I was losing my mind.

Instead of talking I lifted my vest to reveal a set of claw marks running from my back to below my breast. His breath caught as he realised what the marks were from.

"You think Orcs are wild in battle," I finally spoke. "You should see them when they want to rape you." I did not bother with the tongue of the elves. I was too distraught to make a coherent sentence in elvish. My body shuddered in horrible ways as Legolas slid his fingers slowly down the long scars.

"Calenmiriel? What is it?" I heard the gruff sleep clouded voice of Gimli from behind the rock. Legolas swept me into his arms and leaped on top of the stone and sat cross legged with me in his lap.

I pulled my vest down and surveyed the walking males.

_"Your safe now my love." _Legolas cradled me in his strong arms. I did not cry, I would not cry.

"She had a bad dream." Legolas answered Gimli's question.

"We should move. This place is not good for those who have bad memories of dark places." Gandalf placed his sleeping mat in his bag as he spoke.

Suddenly Merry and Pippin came around the boulder holding my pack, which now held Legolas' sleeping mat and mine. I hadn't even seen them leave.

A smile broke over my face like a tidal wave, bring with it joy and gratefulness, and washing away bad memories and thoughts. I pulled myself from the arms of my mate and jumped down in front of my two hobbit friends.

"Thanks guys," I took the pack and slung it onto my back ruffling the hair on both their heads.

"Let's move." Gandalf began his stride as Legolas landed on the cold floor.

...

We walked in silence for a while, trying not to disturb anymore of the creatures hidden in the dark. The only sound that could be heard was the thumping footsteps of an over tired dwarf and the shuffling of Hobbits a long way from home.

Unfortunately for me, Boromir was the first to break the crisp silence.

"So, Calen, I see you are missing your blouse." My face flushed with crimson and I crossed my arms trying to hide my plunging neck line.

"Alright, that's enough." I froze. Shock pinning me to place as I realised that the pure fury I was hearing was coming from the Elf beside me.

The entire company came to a standstill as Legolas advanced on the son of the steward of Gondor. Aragorn was there in a flash holding Legolas back by his arms, though I have to say he wasn't doing much good.

"I have had enough of your constant disregard for my loves feelings! She does not like being treated this way! And I do not like it either! Ed' i'ear ar' elenea! Tampa! Do you not understand how you make her feel?" He turned back to me, flinging Aragorn back without another thought. He motioned to my bright red cheeks. "You have brought colour to her cheeks this time... but other times, why, you have brought tears to her jade eyes." His rage left him as he looked into my eyes. My silent pleads telling him that his point was made.

With a whirl his hand was at Boromir's throat.

"You look at her like that again, Unguer, and I will not be able to control myself." He released his grip on Boromir's windpipe and strode back over to me in silence. Once everyone had gotten over their shock we started moving again.

Wow. I never knew my Legolas had that side to him, nor did anyone else. He wove his fingers through mine as we walked. I squeezed his hand gently, grateful for his defence, albeit a bit excessive.

We walked through tunnel after tunnel. Yet, when it seemed I could walk no further, Gandalf seemed to have forgotten his way. So we sat and waited for his memory to return.

I pondered Legolas' dark side for some time, wondering what kind of soul lay beneath.

_"Breathe easy, my love, we will find our way out." _Legolas cupped my cheek and pressed his soft lips to mine. I sighed deeply, calming at the sweet contact. My heart felt the tug of the bond that intertwined us. The bond like mirthril rope tying my heart to his, it was unbreakable, everlasting. He stroked my cheek with his thumb as our kiss continued.

"You two need your own chambers." Aragorn smirked watching our lingering kiss. I broke away smacked him on the back of the head.

_"Imbecile." _I laughed gently, taking all sting out of the insult. Legolas chuckled beside me before running his fingers through my fiery hair. He studied the varying shades of red, orange and yellow, smiling as I shuddered in delight.

"Ah, it's this way!" Gandalf suddenly exclaimed getting up and shaking his stick towards a tunnel sloping down into the dark.

"I believe he has remembered his way!" Boromir smiled.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." And at that I giggled, like the peal of little bells. A she-elf giggle is said to be one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. I peered up at the besotted gaze of my love.

We moved swiftly down the steps until we slowed to let Gandalf give us more light. All of a sudden Gimli move from in front of me and ran into the room a head shouting.

"Gimli!" Gandalf exclaimed as we chased after him. My heart sunk as I walked into the room. Dead bodies lay everywhere, cobwebs hanging off the bones. In the middle of the room was a stone coffin.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, lord of Moria. So he is dead, as I feared." Gandalf hung his head solemnly as Gimli knelt before the stone coffin and wailed. I moved up beside Gimli and wrapped my slim arms around his heavily armoured shoulders. He grasped at my shoulder as I rested my head against his helmet. My body shook with his sobs. I could faintly hear Gandalf talking, but I was so close to Gimli's head I could barely hear myself think.

Gimli stilled as a loud crash echoed through the caverns around us. I lifted my head and stood up surveying the stone walls.

"Fool of a took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf strode over to Pippin and swiped his hat and staff from the young hobbits hands.

My stomach twisted as a bad feeling swept through me. My daggers burned against my hips. I turned to see Boromir peer out of the door.

* * *

**Review guys :) chiff hanger!... :O (Ed' i'ear ar' elenea! Tampa!= By the sea and stars! Stop!) (Unguer= hollow one)**


	8. Never mess with a Firelock Elf

**This is the fight in the caves ohhhhhhh... CAVETROLL!** **tehe!**

* * *

"No!" I screamed as an arrow flew through the air missing his head by a hair.

I grabbed my knives and felt the flame rope weave around my wrists.

"Scum!" I rumbled. Legolas gasped as he saw my eyes change from green to crimson. With a scream my hair swiftly burst into flames, each strand its own long hot flame.

The monsters crashed against the door, clawing their way in.

Legolas and Aragorn aimed their bows at the doors, taking shots at the beasts as they broke through the wood.

**"Let them come." **The door smashed open and Orcs flooded the room swinging weapons every which way.

I leapt into action; slicing and stabbing at each Orc that came anywhere near me.

I heard a screech as one creature tried to reach me from behind, but my hair, in battle, has a mind of its own. While I slashed and severed heads, my hair wrapped itself around the Orc and within seconds the creature was nothing but ash.

My hair flew in all directions, burning and blinding our enemies.

Boromir's cry filled my ears as an Orc threw him to the ground and was about to bring his blade down upon him.

My hand flew out of its own accord throwing Urulooke straight into the creature's chest. With a flick of the wrist my blade was back in my hand again.

I smiled smugly at Boromir.

To my horror, a roar shook the chambers we were in.

"A cave troll? Really?" I gripped my daggers ready to slice its head off, but something crashed against my side. My head smacked against the ground and with a gasp my hair changed back and my eyes glowed red no more.

I horrid Orc snarled above me, tearing at my vest. My body was weak from the fighting and I struggled underneath the fully armoured creature.

The Orc fell sideways as an arrow pierce him through the skull.

I was lifted my two strong arms.

"Can you stand?" Legolas cupped my cheek, a gesture of kindness amongst such bloodshed. My hair relit and my eye glowed brighter than before.

"I can fight." He nodded swiftly and we both charged towards the troll. But before we could get there I heard the cry of pain from Frodo.

"Frodo!" I screamed as he grasped at the spear that had pierced him.

Merry and Pippin jumped onto the back of the troll and Legolas shot at its head. Merry flew off of the thrashing troll and I ran towards the thing with flames in my heart. I jumped up its body gripping Pippin and tossing him to the waiting arms of Aragorn bellow.

"Enough of this!" I screamed in defiance, my voice like a ferial growl. I perched on the trolls shoulders and threw my blades around his neck catching them in my opposite hands.

The cry it let out as I pulled my flame ropes through its neck was ghastly. Its head dropped to the ground with a sickening thud, and its body flew to the ground spraying black blood along the stones. I rode the falling troll with ease, staying on its back until it hit the ground. My hair flickered out with a sizzle and I blinked away my red eyes, soft green ones replacing the glowing orbs.

"Frodo..." I leapt from the beast and ran over to the hobbit skidding to a stop beside him and falling to my knees. I sheathed my daggers and cupped his cheek.

He gasped with breath as I touched his pale face.

"You are very lucky master hobbit, that spear could have skewered a wild boar." I felt the part of his chest where he had been stabbed only to gasp when I felt what lay beneath his tunic.

"I think there is more to the hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf sighed in relief as Frodo revealed the mithril armour he was wearing.

"We should move." I was on my feet in a flash.

"There is more to you, my dear, than meets the eye too." Gandalf raised an eyebrow at me. I sighed not wanting to explain myself.

"You never mess with a Firelock Elf." The words burst through my lips of their own accord. Gandalf smiled and started to run into the shadows. Legolas grabbed my hand and we sprinted into the dark.

...

We climbed down the crumbling steps as fast as we could, the roar echoing through the caves.

Suddenly there was a gap in the path. Legolas leapt to the other side with ease, holding his arms out for me. Without missing a beat I kicked off and soared through the air my arms and legs flailing for balance.

Legolas plucked me out of the air with strong arms and placed me gently behind him, motioning for the others to follow. Boromir jumped, and then Aragorn tossed Merry, Pippin and Sam. Gimli pushed Aragorn to the side.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" he tried his best to reach the other side but didn't have the momentum. Before he could fall, Legolas gripped onto his large protruding facial hair.

"Not the beard!" Gimli exclaimed as Legolas pulled him away from the ledge. A rumble came from the stone that still held Aragorn and Frodo. They struggled as it tilted away from us.

"Lean forward." Aragorn shouted over the noise. As they did so the rock fell towards us crashing into the steps we were on. They scrambled off just in time as the broke steps fell into the darkness.

We started running again. Flying down step after step until Gandalf pointed out to us the bridge up a head.

"On to the bridge!" Gandalf shouted letting us pass him onto the huge stone bridge. The roar rumbled through me, shattering my resolve. I turned to see flames burn high and lick the air with mighty tongues. The best reared its head, dark and horrifying.

"Calen, MOVE!" Gandalf shoved me back as Legolas grabbed me around the waist, dragging me away from the beast. He turned and threw me towards the bridge running behind me and blocking my path back.

I had seen this before. I knew what was to come.

We reached the other side, only to look back and find Gandalf still on the bridge. I tried to run towards him, but I was swept off my feet by Legolas.

"You cannot pass!" The wizard shouted in defiance, facing the best head on.

"GANDALF!" Frodo yelled from up ahead. Legolas threw me over his shoulder and ran up a few more steps. I could see the wizard on the bridge still.

"I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor!" the beast approached with rumbling footsteps.

"The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udún!" The beast brought his blade down upon the wizard only to have it shattered by a shield of light.

"Go back to the shadows..." As the words left his mouth I knew what was going to happen.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed smacking Legolas' back with my fists and kicking wildly. The beast stepped forward onto the bridge flicking its whip of fire with a resounding crack.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" With his words he brought his staff and sword down with a flash of light. It was just like my vision. The Balrog tried to take another step but the bridge collapsed underneath it.

Gandalf turned around exhausted and begins to walk towards us.

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, but it was too late. The whip wrapped around his leg and pulled him over the edge. Legolas finally dropped me. Gandalf gripped the edge with all his might. I ran forwards only to be grabbed by Aragorn.

"GANDALF!" Frodo's agonising cry rang through my ears as tears fell from my eyes.

"Fly you fools." Gandalf spoke. He looked at me and pleaded with his eyes: 'Keep them safe...' Without another word he let go, falling into the darkness.

My legs gave out under me as another of Frodo's cry echoed through the darkness.

Aragorn threw me over his shoulder and ran towards the exit. My energy had completely gone. How do you describe watching the wizard that saved your life fall to his death? It's like having an Orc plunge its hand into your chest and wrench out you heart, making you watch it beat in front of your eyes, blood dripping down its claws as your life drains away before you.

I gave up in Aragorn's arms. I didn't even feel the relief of the sunlight on my skin.

Once outs side Aragorn released me and placed me on my feet. I looked into his eyes hollowly, searching for answers.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn yelled over my shoulder.

"Give them a moment for pity sake." Boromir pleaded. My tears continued silently as I turned and walked away from the mines.

"By night time these hills will be swarming with Orcs." Aragorn reasoned as Legolas pulled Sam to his feet.

I felt a strange pressure around my waist. To my surprise I had two Hobbits wrapped around my waist, sobbing into my leather vest.

My tears ceased as I smiled in the embrace of these little beings.

I squeezed them back and gripped their hands beginning our decent into the forest. I held their hands tightly, not looking at anyone as we walked, fast paced, to the forests of Lothlorien.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! leave me a review and I'll update as soon as I can :) Thank you to all my followers and favouriters tehe not even a word. Thanks to those who do review :) (go check out ellethwen of lothlorien) Lots of love :) big revealer coming soon :) so review for the chapter faster :D x**


	9. I am Queen of what!

**Happy new year! Here it is, Calen's memories and who she really is...**

* * *

We broke the tree line in no time and started our way through the forest.

Gimli started ranting about an elf witch and I smiled at his Dwarfish naivety.

"They'll never catch me. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox... oh." Gimli paused mid-step with an arrow pointed at his head. I smiled as we were surrounded by watch Elves.

"The dwarves breathing was so loud, I could have shot him in the dark." I giggled earning an annoyed face from Gimli and an appreciative look from the Elf that had spoken.

"Mind your gaze, March Warden." Legolas pointed his bow at the lead elf's head causing all the guards to shift aim.

"Now gentlemen, I'm sure we can sort this out." My voice came out as smooth as silk, intoxicating all the Elf guards.

"No, is it possible?" the March Warden gasped, taking in my hair. "A Firelock elf? My, my this is an honour." He bowed his head as I smiled at him girlishly, flashing my dimples. I was only trying to soften him up to us so that he would let us pass through the forest.

I shuddered as I heard Legolas' protective growl rumble through his chest.

"Enough, follow us." The March Warden turned on his heels and we were soon ascending a beautiful flight of steps. The sunlight was leaving us, but I had no fear, not here. We came stand on a platform were the March Warden greeted us properly, away from the arrows.

_"Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil." _His face remanded stern, but I could see that he respected royalty.

_"Our fellowship stands in your debt." _Legolas spoke the truth, but I could tell he was trying not to slice the elf's head off.

_"Ah Aragorn of the Dunedain... you are known to us." _He motioned towards Aragorn without a smile but with a polite look on his face.

"So much for the legendary curtsey of the Elves, speak in words we can all understand." Gimli grumbled behind me.

"Shall I translate for you? I speak Dwarfish too." I turned my head to face him. He smiled and raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed.

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the dark days." The March Warden turned his head to Gimli looking down his nose at him. My protective side bubbled forth. How dare he look at my friend like that?

_"You mind your tongue, March Warden, that Dwarf is my friend." _My voice was dark and dangerous. I looked at the March Warden and blinked; my eyes turning to a glowing red, before I blinked again changing them back. The Elf's eyes widened with shock before he regained his composure.

Gimli was about to say something but I placed my hand on his shoulder, telling him silently that it was not a good idea.

"And what is your name?" The March Warden spoke. His face had a very intrigued expression. I tried not to turn my head away in embarrassment.

"She is Calenmiriel, partner to the prince of Mirkwood." Aragorn spoke as Legolas slid his hand into mine, emphasising Aragorn's words.

"I see..." I noticed his eyes drifting to my plunging neck line.

"My eyes are up here." I pointed to my face, smiling smugly at his embarrassment. His head turned to Frodo and his face hardened.

"You bring great evil here. You may go no further." He turned away only to have Aragorn stride after him, pleading him to see reason.

_"That Elf has eyes that wander to places they shouldn't." _I shook my head in disgust. Even I knew that the mate of a prince or any sort of royalty was strictly forbidden for Elves. I was certainly no exception to the rule.

_"If he is not careful he will have no eyes." _Legolas growled wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. I snuggled into his embrace as he brushed my hair aside and kissed my neck. I shuddered, giggling for the third time that day.

Aragorn strode towards us in anger.

"He cannot be reasoned with." I pried Legolas' arms from my waist and walked casually up to the March Warden.

_"My lord, my only wish is to-"_ He cut me off sharply.

_"Call me Haldir." _He winked at me. I had to force down the blush wishing to colour my cheeks.

_"Please, we must get through. See reason, Haldir, take us to Lady Galadriel. You will see." _I pleaded with him grabbing his hands and furrowing my brow. He smiled kindly and nodded.

"Come, we are going to see Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." I motioned for the others to follow us. I tried to remove my hand from his grip but before I could he lifted my hand and kissed my knuckles. I blushed furiously and placed my other hand over my mouth in shock.

He released me and started to ascend another flight of stairs.

Some of the Elves approached Gimli and placed a blindfold over his eyes. He tried to protest only to be stopped by Aragorn.

I let them pass first waiting until Legolas was beside me before moving forward. He grabbed my hand firmly looking into my eyes. His lips crashed down on mine for only a second before he pulled away and pulled me up the stairs. I knew I was in trouble.

We finally reached the room where we were to meet the rulers of Lothlorien.

Haldir introduced them as they came into view holding each other's hands.

"You bring great evil here, ring bearer." Lord Celeborn spoke, but I was too busy locked in the gaze of Lady Galadriel.

'You have lost your memories, young Firelock.' I gripped Legolas' hand tighter as her thoughts invaded my head.

'Could you give them back?' I thought back. She smiled and spoke out loud.

"You, my dear, are the rarest creature in the whole of middle earth." She glided forward down the steps and stood in front of me. Her skin was cool as she placed her hand on my forehead.

Pain shot through me light a lightning bolt. I screamed as the wall blocking my memories was torn down at her touch.

My hair fired up and flickered wildly around me, my body unsure if it was under attack or not.

The pain ceased and I saw my life flash before my eyes.

"You are the last Firelock elf alive, and the first ever female to ever see the sunlight." I smiled as I saw the memory of the sunlight bursting through the trees.

"What do you mean first female to see sunlight?" Aragorn was curious as was everyone else, but I now knew why but I could bring myself to say it.

"A long time ago, the realms of the Elves were united under one ruler. Bodhesson was not a cruel Elf but his race, the Firelocks, were considered the superior race, what with their red hair and ability to control fire. They were immortal like any other elf, but they could not be killed by any weapon. A Firelock elf has to be burnt to ash with a blue flame; there is no other way to kill it. Bodhesson knew this and ruled the lands with a firm hand, never being questioned, the Firelocks were the ultimate army of soldiers, and no one stood a chance. But suspicion grew over time, when the elves realised that no female Firelock had ever been sighted. Firelocks started disappearing throughout the elven realms. The elves were revolting against Bodhesson, all because he was foolish enough to say 'Why do you need to know of our She-elves? They are mere breeding stock.' This brought the entire elven race to a standstill." Galadriel paused looking at the tears forming in my eyes. "Bodhesson did not stop his reign, even when there only remained 3 firelocks. The Elves stormed the castle and killed the Kings guards only to find the king nowhere to be seen." She paused, but this time I spoke up.

"The king had come to us. He kept us as breeding stock, one she-elf at a time. He had used my mother to breed his armies, but he had killed every female who had born a daughter instead of a son. My mother was the only exception. He loved my mother. Every time a she-elf bore a female, he would kill the mother and keep the daughter for fresh breeding. Unfortunately for me only my mother and I remained. He kept us in a hollowed out tree, in prison cells. It was so silent when he came for us. He vowed he would start again, using me and my mother to breed a new race of Firelocks. But my mother could not handle the thought of me being subjected to such a life... she knocked out my father and ran with me out into the darkness." My breathing became shaky as the memories flooded my mind. "We ran in silence through the woods but it did not last long. My father caught up to us in no time. My mother hid me in a bundle of bushes, telling me to never make a sound. My father caught her only seconds later and tried to make her tell him where I was. He was mad, his eyes were clouded with insanity... when my mother refused... he burned her with his own flames, blue as the blood in our veins. I remember her screams as she burnt alive." I struggled for breath but I kept going. "The other elves must have heard the screaming, because they found my father weeping over my mother's ashes. They burnt him too, with a hot blue flame they had harnessed through an old spell. I tried not to scream, I tried not to breathe. That's when Saruman found me... hiding in the bushes, scared and shaking. He told me that this would all be over and that I would be safe soon." I couldn't speak anymore, my sobs overtaking my voice.

"You have unimaginable power at your fingertips, young Firelock. You have the ability to unite the Elven realms under one ruler again..." My breath caught as Celeborn spoke. "Queen of all Elvendom."

"Let's hope that I am not as my father was." Legolas wrapped me in his lean arms and cradled me against his chest.

"You shall rest here friends," Celeborn addressed the others as Lady Galadriel took my hand and led me away. Legolas watched me slip out of his arms silently, tears clouding his own eyes.

* * *

**Reluctant queen of the Elves oh my Calen... what are you going to do? Thanks for reading guys :D x **


	10. We are one

**This chapter is an M chapter... its not explicit but If you don't want to read then just know that they complete their bond in this chapter :) **

* * *

Galadriel had me bathe in her own private bath and she had her serving elves brush my hair and decorate it with braids just as Arwen had.

_"You need not fear, Calenmiriel, daughter of Bodhesson. You are nothing like your father." _She helped me dress in a beautiful pure white gown, as long and beautiful as hers. As I stood in front of her with a look of sorrow in my eyes she smiled gently and pulled out the same crown I had worn at Rivendell.

_"You are kind and gentle; you are Queen of all Elvendolm. May this crown be yours." _She placed the golden crown on my head as she spoke. It was almost like a coronation.

_"Go now, your mate is waiting." _Her words broke me out of my sorrow. Legolas was waiting, I was not alone. He loves me truly and not for my power. She smiled widely as my face brightened. With a last kiss on my forehead she pushed me towards the door.

I descended the steps to where the fellowship was making camp. My dress dragging along the stone steps, my hands clasped in front of me and my long draping sleeves almost touching the floor.

My face brightened with colour as I heard the gasps of my friends. I paused on the last step.

"It always feels odd wearing a dress." My first words as a queen could have had a lot more class.

Aragorn burst into fits of laughter causing the hobbits to join in with the merry sound.

"You look beautiful." My heart stopped as I heard the beautiful voice of my love.

"Legolas, son of Thranduil, prince of Mirkwood." I bowed to him trying not to laugh at my own formality. The others held back their own snickers.

Legolas smiled concealing his own laughter.

"Calenmiriel, daughter of Bodhesson, Queen of all Elvendolm." He tried to bow but I jumped into his arms kissing him solidly. It felt so stupid being called by my full title. He pulled back with a smile.

"I may be royalty, but you need not dwell on that." I winked and laughed, the others joining in on our playful chorus.

"Walk with me." He moved his arms from around me and took my hand.

We walked through Lothlorien, watching the moon glow in the sky amongst its sprinkling of stars.

_"You are my Queen." _Legolas smiled as we descended a flight of steps coming down onto a path beside a river.

_"And you are my Love." _He smiled so wide at my words. We walked a way down the river before he paused.

_"Swim with me." _He smiled taking off his new silver tunic. His chest shone in the soft light, his naturally hairless skin tight against his lean sculpted chest.

_"I have nothing to swim in... oh." _I watched as he proceeded to take off his boots. Then he walked up to me, smiling at my shyness.

He proceeded to take my crown off and place in on the ground, then he reached behind me and pulled the knot on my dress lose, sending the white silk to the ground soundlessly. I blushed and grasped at the thin petticoat covering my slim physique. He stood there in his light tights and took in my pale skin. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against him.

_"You look very young for a Queen." _He chuckled as I glared at him. Suddenly I felt his hand glide down to the hem of my petticoat. I giggled as his fingers tickled my skin. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him into the river.

_"And you look very wet for a prince." _I laughed as he emerged from the water flicking his long hair out of his eyes. He gave me such a mischievous look and I tried to back away. Before I could move, he grabbed my hem and pulled me into the shimmering river. The water was freezing, the cold latched onto my skin even as I broke the surface of the water.

_"Hey! That's not fair!" _I splashed him laughing at our childishness. He grabbed my waist and pulled me against him. His body heat soaking through my chilled skin, sending tingles up my spine.

He brought his face close to mine and pulled my legs around his hips.

_"Every prince needs a wife." _He tone became so serious. I stared into his deep blue eyes, my breathing ragged and heavy from play fighting.

_"Be mine, Calenmiriel..." _His mouth was a whisper away from mine.

_"But I am yours..." _He pulled my butt closer to him and clenched his hands sending a message through me with a jolt.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and gasped in recognition and desire.

_"If you want me Legolas... Take me." _His lips crashed down on mine, one of his hands locked in my wet hair and the other gripped my hip. The feeling in my stomach returned; the same one as in the mines. I could feel his growing arousal pressing against me. He started walking through the water and placed me on the soft grass. Our kisses never broke as he brought himself to loom over me slowly moving him hands down my body. Gently he reached for my hem. He looked up to check we were out of sight, and then proceeded to pull the wet fabric off of my skin. The night air was chilly, but Legolas was warm. I clung to him, trying to hide my body under him.

_"Why do you hide now? You did not before." _I blushed as he spoke, his breathing ragged. I placed my hands on his shoulders and pulled him down to whisper in his ear.

_"We were not doing this before..." _With him distracted I moved my feet up and latched on to the waistband of his tights and pulled them down, making him lift his legs one at a time.

_"You are a very flexible Elleth." _He raised an eyebrow suggestively. I giggled playfully and locked my hands in his hair pulling him into a fiery kiss.

I wrapped my legs around his hips and his hands came to rest beside my head.

_"You know that once this happens, you can never go back..." _Legolas mumbled against my lips moving above me.

I looked into his crystal blue eyes and sighed. This Ellon was my world, my love, I couldn't live without him.

_"When this quest is over I will make you my wife, and I will be by your side for all eternity." _I smiled at his adoring expression.

_"I love you, Legolas..." _His eyes darkened and he brought his head closer to mine.

_"As I love you, Calenmiriel... I will be gentle..." _My breath caught, this was actually happening. _"This time..."_I dug my fingers into his shoulders and screamed into his mouth as he thrust into me with one quick movement. He paused whipping the tears from my eyes. He was so tender, so loving in his movements. The pain was sudden but did not last long.

We made love that night, slowly, passionately. We were never disturbed or seen that night; it was almost like our own little world, a moment of pure bliss in a story full of death and destruction.

That night Legolas and I completed our bond in the full sense of the word. We became lovers, mates, we became one.

I'll never forget that night in Lothlorien. It was the most important night of my life, for more reasons than one.

* * *

**I wanted to make the first time kind and and soft but I promise you Legolas will not be so soft as the story goes on ;) This was a very important time for Calenmiriel for more reasons than one...**

**Anywho thank you for all my followers and favouriters :) and my awesome reviewers :) (go check out ellethwen of lothlorien) Love you all :) xx**


	11. speaker shot thrice

**Here you go guys another Chappy :D unfortunatly we say goodbye to Boromir in this chapter, but well we still love him :) Happy reading :D**

* * *

In the morning we headed parted Lothlorien with gifts and rest. We were all given gifts, I was given new battle clothes and a small elven whistle. It was so high pitched that when blown it would stun all those close into stillness.

I smiled at the gift and embraced Lady Galadriel as she placed it in my hands.

_"You have given me so much, my memories, my crown," _I motioned to the delicate gold on my head. _"You gave me a night of peace... thank you." _

She embraced me back. _"You leave Lothlorien with more than just those things, Calenmiriel. Take care. I hope to see you rule one day." _She smiled and carried on down the line. What does she mean more? Does she mean my title? My new right to rule? I wasn't sure, but I was very grateful.

We were in boats and off again before we knew it. Legolas, Gimli and I in one boat, Aragorn, Sam and Frodo in another to my right and Boromir, Merry and Pippin to my left. I sat behind Gimli and in front of Legolas who was paddling.

I could feel it in the air, something bad was going to happen, something very bad.

...

We travelled down river for many days, camping on various strips of land.

One day I stepped foot on land and I knew that today, death surrounded us.

"Aragorn we are being followed I can feel it." We were sitting near the river resting.

"I can feel it too." Aragorn started talking to Legolas trying to brush off his own feeling of dread.

That's when I noticed Frodo and Boromir were gone.

I crept off into the forest while the others were distracted following Boromir's trail.

"You will doom us all!" I peeked out from behind some trees to see Boromir on the ground reaching out towards nothing.

"Boromir? What is the matter? Where's Frodo?" His eyes locked on to my body as it emerged from behind the trees. His eyes were clouded with insanity; I had seen that look before. He pushed himself off the ground and started towards me.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed as he latched onto me and threw me to the ground. He crawled on top of me and started trying to unbutton my vest.

"This is not you!" I punched him square in the nose, sending him flying backwards off of me.

"Calen?" He looked back at me now standing above me. I crawled away on my elbows.

"That was not me! I don't know what came over me." He begged me for my forgiveness. Suddenly I heard a foul voice with my Elven ears.

"FIND THE HALFING! FIND THE SHE-ELF!" My heart froze, I did not care that they were after me, but the Uruk-hai were after Frodo.

I leapt to my feet and grabbed Boromir's hand, his stunt forgiven and forgotten.

I heard the sounds of thousands of feet, then the voice of two Hobbits.

"I know it's working, run!" Merry yelled as they came into view.

A huge Uruk-hai came towards them holding a massive axe.

**"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" **I screamed as my hair ignited into long tongues of flame, and my eyes were once more red.

I threw Urulooke at the beast and stabbed him in the throat pulling my blade back. Boromir started slashing and stabbing and so did I, trying to keep the Uruk-hai away from the Hobbits.

"THE SHE-ELF!" I heard one of the Uruk-hai cry as I slashed his throat.

'HOOT HOOT HOOT!' Boromir's horn sounded as we were pushed back. We retreated from the oncoming wave of Uruk-hai and still sliced at them as they neared us.

Merry and Pippin managed to jump on one and stab it in the face.

"Run!" I pushed them back at we were attacked again.

Suddenly I saw it, the Uruk-hai from my vision.

"Boromir get back!" I screamed seeing the monster load his bow. I sliced the Uruk-hai in front of me, removing his head with one blow. Merry and Pippin were behind us throwing rocks.

It was too late, the Uruk-hai shot and the arrow landing straight into Boromir's chest. My anger flared up like never before.

I screamed so loud that Uruk-hai dropped their weapons to cover their ears. My body flared with heat as my skin turned to flame. With one huge cry I clashed my daggers in front of me and released my flames in a wave of fire. The first two rows of Uruk-hai turned to ash, but more kept coming. Boromir got up from his knees and began to fight with me again, only to be pierced with another arrow. He fell away from me and faced the Hobbits. I took this as an opportunity and stepped in front of him sending my blades out rapidly, stabbing all the Uruk-hai that neared.

But he would not give up so easily. He wrenched himself from the ground and came to my side, arrows sticking out of him like a pin cushion.

He fought although he was weak and all my dislike for him fell away as his blows fell on our enemy.

The final arrow struck him and he fell to his knees, finally spent.

Merry and Pippin screamed and ran forwards into the arms of huge Uruk-hai.

"MERRY! PIPPIN!" I screamed only to be knocked in the head when I was distracted. My hair extinguished and my strength left me as I fell.

I fell to the ground only to be grabbed around the waist and hurled over a shoulder.

"BOROMIR!" I screamed as we moved further and further away. Tears fell down my checks as the darkness invaded the corners of my mind. I saw him reach towards me as I was carried away; I reached out for him before the darkness consumed my mind.

...

Legolas POV

I leapt over dead bodies and stopped when I saw Aragorn crouching over an arrow riddled Boromir. It was just like in Calenmiriel's song.

"I would have followed you my brother, my captain, my king..." Boromir's eyes turned cold as his breath left him. Aragorn leant forward and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"They will look for his coming at the white tower, but he will not return." Aragorn stood with tears in his eyes.

"They have taken Merry and Pippin, Calen..." My heart dropped as I noticed she was nowhere to be seen. "They have taken her too..." Aragorn confirmed my greatest fear.

"We must follow them! We cannot abandon them!" My voice was harsh as I did my best to hold back my cry of anguish.

"Leave all that we can spare behind. We'll travel light. Let's hunt some Orc." Aragorn sheathed his dagger and ran into the trees after the Uruk-hai. I was hot on his heels.

* * *

**Oh no! Whats gunna happen ;) dun dun duuuuuunnnnnnn :) Thanks for reading, its quite a landmark actually, this is my first 11th chapter and I've been writing fanfictions for like 4 years :P Thanks to all my readers, followers and reviewers :D Oh mightbejenny you beautiful darling you hehe :) Leave a review guys, it makes me write faster :) (go check out ellethwen of lothlorien) lots of love x **


	12. Fearokko of flame

**Hey readers :) I am so happy with the response I have been getting for this story. That you so much for favouriting and following :) Happy reading :)**

* * *

Calen's POV

"We're not going anywhere until we've had a breather!" I heard one of the Orcs complain as the Uruk-hai holding me threw me to the ground beside Merry and Pippin. I crawled closer to them and circled them in my tightly bound arms.

"Do not fear young Hobbits, they would not harm that which belongs to Saruman." I tried to comfort them as we cowered.

"Get a fire going!" The Lead Uruk-hai commanded as they made camp in the darkness of the field.

"I think we may have made a mistake leaving the shire, Pippin." Merry breathed causing Pippin to smile.

They hacked away at the trees behind us causing the forest to groan.

"The trees are talking; they should not be attacking the forest like that..." I mumbled to the Hobbits.

"I'm freaking starving! We haven't had nothin but maggoty bread for three stinking days!" I heard an Uruk-hai complain.

"Yeah, why can't we have some meat? What about them? Their fresh." An Orc spoke up laying its filthy eyes on the two hobbits. I moved my arms from around Pippin and Merry and stood getting their attention.

**"Just try and eat them Orc scum and I will pull your heart out through you chest and make you eat that." **I made my voice was like acid.

"They are not for eating." The leader spoke up as Uruk-hai advanced on us, only to and grab us to pull us behind them.

I heard the hissing of an Orc approaching us from behind as the Uruk-hai and Orcs argued. With a swift swipe of my dagger I sent the Orcs head flying.

"Well, looks like meats back on the menu boys!" I grabbed Merry and Pippin as they attacked the carcass of the Orc.

I tried to move them but I was grabbed my collar and wrenched into the air. I knew if I turned to flame it would attract too much attention to the escaping Hobbit's. I tried to swing my dagger but the way my hands were bound and the way he held me made it impossible to reach.

"What you gunna do She-elf? Squeal?" he hissed in my face, his foul breath making me gag as he held me aloft.

His face contorted in pain as a spear pierced his back sending me flailing to the ground.

Riders came at the Orcs in full force, slicing and chopping at the disgusting creatures.

I turned to see Merry and Pippin nowhere in sight. Suddenly an arm wrapped around me and through me onto a horse. The arm stayed around my waist as the rider slashed at Orcs and defeated the enemy.

My head was spinning from lack of food and water but I could still tell that these riders did not wish to hurt me.

I watched lay back against the rider in exhaustion and watched as the piled Orc bodies onto a fire and set a light to them.

They set off again in the opposite direct, riding through the hills.

The sun rose faster than expected. Finally the rider behind me spoke.

"You were no ordinary elf to be wearing a crown like that, what did that scum want with you?" He asked over the sound of stomping hooves.

The sun rose in the sky as he spoke and I felt no need to answer him.

"RIDERS OF ROHAN!" I heard a familiar voice in the air. The company of riders turned in formation and rode towards the voice.

"What business does, a Man, an Elf and a dwarf, have in Rohan?" My heart leapt as I realised who the rider was talking to. I struggled in the arm of the rider who was holding me.

"Let me go." I whispered to the rider as they carried on speaking ahead of us, out of sight.

"We left only one alive." The horse beneath me started moving as we broke the circle and came into view of my dear friends and lover.

"Calenmiriel!" Legolas cried trying to get to me, but the rider on my horse drew his sword and pointed it at him.

"That is no ordinary she-elf you carry, she is Calenmiriel, daughter of Bodhesson, Queen of Elvendolm. She is also the mate to the Prince of Mirkwood, who is standing right beside me. I would let her go if you value your life." Aragorn stated slowly in anger. He too was not impressed with the way I was being held captive.

The rider removed his arm like he had been stung and I climbed off the horse quickly.

_"Legolas!" _I cried as he wrapped his arms around me swinging me around in a circle. He kissed me so passionately that tears fell from my eyes; I had missed him so much without realising. He cradled my face as he kissed away my tears.

_"Thought I had lost you." _He sighed and rested his forehead on mine, staring into my eyes.

The riders rode on while we were in a world of our own.

"Calen, where are Merry and Pippin?" I looked at Aragorn, still pressed against Legolas.

"They entered the forest by the burning Orcs." Legolas sliced my bonds then reached behind him and pulled out a canteen of water. He tilted my head back and poured it slowly down my throat, sensing my dehydration.

As the water soothed my burning throat I smiled wearily and collapsed, everything finally taking its toll on me.

Legolas scooped me up into his arms and cradled my head to his chest.

Aragorn started off towards Fangorn forest with us close behind him.

We entered the forest past the burning bodies, running along the path we thought the hobbits had taken. Legolas slung me onto his pack like a pack and ran with such speed and grace.

My head lay weakly on his shoulder as he ran.

_"I thought you were lost my love." _Legolas whispered to me as he ran.

_"I am never lost, it is almost impossible to kill me..." _I smiled against his neck, breathing in his scent. I could feel his heart beating with mine.

_"I still feared Calen, the Orc scum had you in their clutches, and I was frightened." _All of a sudden I felt a wave of nausea.

_"Legolas, stop." _He stopped mid stride and pulled me from his back placing me on my feet. I sprinted behind one of the trees and threw up the contents of my empty stomach.

_"Calen!" _Legolas followed me and held my hair back as I rocked with my useless heaves.

I spat the last bit of bile from my mouth and grabbed the canteen Legolas was holding out for me.

_"There is unease in my body, Legolas, I believe the violence is finally getting to me." _I smiled wearily as I gulped down some more water and rinsed my mouth out.

"Legolas, what's wrong?" Aragorn rounded the corner followed by Gimli.

"It's nothing. The forest makes me uneasy..." I lied, it was not the forest at all, there was a feeling inside me that made my stomach twist.

"The forest makes me uneasy too, young She-elf." Gimli raised his axe only to be met with a strange groaning noise.

"Gimli, lower your axe..." Aragorn pulled me to my feet.

"They have feelings my friend, the elves started it." My stomach eased and I moved away from the men.

_"Aragorn, there is something out there." _Legolas whispered.

_"What do you see?" _Aragorn's voice was full of concern.

_"The white wizard approaches..." _I finished for Legolas, seeing exactly what he was seeing. The air grew cold and the forest grew darker.

"Do not let him speak; he will put a spell on us." Aragorn whispered reaching for his sword.

"We must be quick..." he spoke softly, Gimli readied his axe and Legolas stroked the feathers on the arrow loaded in his bow. I did not reach for my daggers, for it was not my master that I sensed.

Aragorn spun slicing the air with his sword, Gimli threw a dagger and Legolas let his arrow lose.

The knife and arrow shattered as they hit the shield of light surrounding the white figure. Aragorn's sword burned white and his dropped it to the ground.

The figure stood upon a rock, and I saw right through the light.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." The wizard spoke.

"Where are they?" Aragorn shouted as his shielded his eyes.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" I smiled as revelled in the voice I had missed for a long time.

"Who are you? SHOW YOURSELF!" Aragorn shouted looking at the figure through squinted eyes.

The light dissipated and there, standing proud on the rock, was Gandalf the white.

The faces of my companions widened in awe and Gimli and Legolas knelt down in respect.

"So you did not die...?" I smiled and crossed my arms. Gandalf laid his eyes on me and chuckled.

"No, Calen. I fought the beast and won. I see you kept them safe like I asked." My face fell a little.

"I did my best, but I have not been on my game of late." I clutched at my stomach and frowned, the nausea coming back.

"You did well, now I have been sent back until my task is completed." He turned and began to talk to Aragorn.

_"What did he mean, he asked you to keep us safe?" _Legolas whispered to me while the others were distracted. We stared moving but at that moment I did not care where we were heading.

_"You do not think Merry and Pippin would have escaped without me, do you? If Boromir had not been so suborn I could have saved him. Oh, the insanity had taken him, yes, but he fought with such honour." _Suddenly we came into a huge field and Gandalf let out a long whistle.

A white stallion came galloping into view.

"Wow..." I gasped in awe as the horse stopped in front of Gandalf. He stroked its neck and the horse shook its neck. My brain flashed with a memory that I had long forgotten in my years of torment.

_"Do my eyes deceive me, my love?" _Legolas whispered in my ear.

"Shadowfax, lord of all horses. He has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf mounted his steed and so did Aragorn. Legolas went to help me onto his horse when I shook my head.

"As Gandalf has his steed, I would like to show you a friend of mine." When I was a child, Saruman told me that there was a race of horses that could take the shape of your soul. They are ancient creatures; they hide deep in the forbidden lands, way out in the wild.

I sprinted out into the field and leapt into the air.

_"Norawarthon!" _I called his name with all my might as I entered the air. Before I touched the ground he rose from the earth, scorching the ground, turning the grass into smouldering embers.

"It cannot be!" Aragorn shouted in amazement. I landed right on Norawarthon's back as he straightened out and neighed with pride, taking his true form again.

He was a great beast made purely of red and orange flame. I stroked his mane, bringing my fingers through the fire, my skin immune to the touch.

"He will not hurt you!" I called to them as I directed him towards my friends. "As long as my soul bears you no ill will, my Fearokko cannot harm you." Where Nor's feet touched the ground, flames flickered and died, leaving behind scorch marks in the grass.

"A Fearokko has not been seen for thousands of years." Aragorn moved his horse closer, running his hands through Nor's mane of flame.

"They were the horses of my people." I shook my head as a bitter thought took me. "We are almost impossible to kill, we bare magical gifts beyond your imaginings and we rode horses of flame..." I laughed bitterly. "No wonder we were unstoppable." I stroked Nor's nose and he whined under my touch.

_"I have no called on your since I was a girl, my friend. I am sorry that in my haste I forgot you. Saruman is not here, so I can ride you once again, you do not have to be a secret. Fight with me, Norawarthon, you need not hide in the ground waiting." _He reared up on his hind legs.

"To Edoras!" I cried as Norawarthon took off towards our destination, his legs melding into one large flame as he ran on the wind itself. Gandalf laughed so loud it made my heart soar as we galloped along the fields.

My friends followed close behind Nor, riding with me to the city of Edoras.

* * *

**I always feel like I have warper LOTR's a lot but then again this is just a story, I can change a few things right? oh well :) Norawarthon is a soulhorse or Fearokko, he is like her soul in horse form, kinda like a spirit animal? He makes her like a war machine :) anyway you'll get to see the pair in action soon... BRING ON HELMSDEEP! love to all my readers and reviewers. Thanks to the ever loyal ellethwen of lothlorien and the loyal Kadee son 12345 and The Swiftstar :) love to all xx**


	13. Calm before the storm

**Short chappy this one but its a chappy none the less... :)**

* * *

We approached the city in great haste. I stroked Norawarthon's mane, covering him with a spell to shield his fearsome appearance. The spell made him seem a normal dark haired horse.

We approached the throne room and my throat caught.

My master was here, I could feel him near.

We were met at the door by armed riders.

"We cannot allow you to enter the throne room of king Théoden so heavily armed." He the riders reached out for our weapons.

Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli passed over their weapons, but I stood stock still.

"She-elf, hand over your weapons." The leader held out his hand for my daggers.

"If you so much as touch my daggers, you will die." I pulled out Raamalooke and grabbed his outstretched hand. With a swift move I placed the flat side of the blade against his skin lightly. He screamed and wrenched his hand back.

"No one can touch them, nothing personal." I smiled sheepishly. The man looked at me like I was insane then brought his hand up like he was about to back hand me across the face. I caught his hand and turned it hard to the right with little effort.

"Would you strike a woman? Let alone a Queen?" I let his arm go and raised my eyebrow.

"Give me your belt." He tried a new strategy.

"But my pants would fall down." I mocked only to be smacked on the arm by Gandalf's staff.

"No I will not give my daggers up. Bind my hands if you wish but do not take my blades." The rider nodded his head as if he thought the deal was fair. He walked around me and bound my arms tight behind my back.

"Careful!" Legolas scolded him irritated that I was being bond for the second time that day.

We walked inside pretending Gandalf was Old and frail.

The presence of my master hit me full force.

An elderly man sat on a throne. He looked to be a hundred years of age. His mind was poisoned.

"Calen?" I heard an all too familiar voice. Gríma Wormtongue appeared next to what I assumed was the husk of the king.

"Ah, Gríma, I have not seen you since that time you found my chambers." I spat the words at him as my brain washed over with memory.

"I thought we had put that behind us, young she-elf." My anger boiled within me, but Gandalf took things into his own hands and started to speak to the king.

"I told you to take his staff!" Gríma shouted as Gandalf approached the king.

The riders ascended upon us. My bonds did not hinder my legs from kicking the living shit out of any rider that came near me. I could fight quite well with two hands behind my back.

"The rule of Rohan is mine!" I heard the voice of my master through the mouth of the king.

My body quivered in fear of the pain that his voice usually brought, but none came. I shook out of pure fear, even as Gandalf expelled him. I had not heard his voice in so long; it struck fear straight into my heart.

_"Calen? Calen?!" _Legolas unbound me and wrapped his arms around my shaking body. I waited for the shaking to stop before I spoke.

_"I'm sorry. I just haven't heard his voice in so long." _I turned my eyes upon Gríma.

"YOU!" I yelled in anger, pushing Legolas away. "You bastard! I'll kill you!" I sprinted towards him smashing into Aragorn as he grabbed me to stop my attack.

"Calen, what happened back then was so long ago-" Aragorn struggled with me as Gríma spoke, but Legolas wrenched me from Aragorn's arms and took me outside.

_"Calen, what did he do to you?" _Legolas placed me on the ground outside with his hands firmly gripping my shoulders.

_"That worm took a fancy to me years ago, but I denied him. He went to Saruman and he almost killed him for asking about me, let alone FOR me. He decided one night that he would get his revenge." _I pulled up my vest and top and pointed to the scar again. _"He let them in that night, the night I got this." _I pulled my top down again and closed my eyes.

_"Why is it that almost every guy I meet suddenly thinks they have a claim on me?" _Legolas chuckled slowly as if he found my question sadly amusing.

_"Don't you see, my love? Have you never seen yourself?" _He took a step back and looked me up and down. His smile became smug and his eyes flashed with desire.

I blushed so furiously and pushed him backwards. I took off running around the building ignoring the people massing outside and the doors flying open. My feet carried me around to the back of the stone building where I tripped and fell. I scrambled to get up only to be tackled to the ground.

_"Where do you think you're going?" _Legolas rolled me over and pinned me to the ground. _"I have missed you for days... May the Valar grant me this one moment alone with you..." _His lips crashed down on mine as the sun began to set on the horizon. Our lips danced in our short lived solitude.

"Legolas! Calen! Come back!" I heard Aragorn yell to us. Legolas broke away with a huff of irritation. He growled so fiercely as he pulled us back up and stole one last kiss before we ran back to the great hall.

* * *

**A little moment between Calen and Legolas before all the Helmsdeep stuff goes down... :D Love to my readers :) Go check out ellethwen of lothlorien's new story on DW :D dont forget to review :D x If you want to know what Calen looks like go check the link on my profile :)**


	14. Beneath the milky twilight

**Okay I'm guilty... I did right some smut... But hey You still love me :) Highly explicit chapter, so If you don't like don't read :)**

* * *

The funeral was short but very sad. I stood beside Legolas as the ceremony took place, unable to speak as Éoywn sung for her lost cousin.

Now we sat in the king's hall watching over two lost kids, trying to convince the king to fight.

"This is just a taste of what Saruman will unleash..." Gandalf pleaded with the King.

"I have seen what he is capable of, King Théoden, this is not the worst that he will do." I hung my head in my hands as I spoke. I was ashamed to know all the evil that lurked in Saruman's mind.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for the king." Aragorn stood face to face with the king.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want from me... But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not rick open war." The king spoke as sure of his words as Aragorn was of his.

"War is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn spoke through clenched teeth.

"Last time I checked, Théoden was king of Rohan, not Aragorn." I stood up causing the room to go silent. My eyes focused on the king.

"Your people will burn if you do what you are about to do, Théoden, king of Rohan. Women and children will die!" My hands shook with anger.

"What would you, 'she-elf', know of death of your people? You are not a Queen, how would you know?" I honestly felt like laughing. I stood up and left swiftly, not bothering to reply to the ignorant king. As I exited I heard Gandalf blow up about how "that was the most stupid thing Théoden had ever said" and how Théoden was completely blind to the obvious. A bitter laugh left my lips as sprinted down the stairs not waiting for Legolas and Aragorn as they came after me.

I placed my fingers in my mouth ad whistled. Norawarthon burst into view, the spell dissipating as I became angry. I leapt onto his back and we took off through the town at lightning speed.

I pulled Norawarthon to a stop beside the flower covered tombs.

_"Why does no one see, Nori? I try so very hard to save people, but my gender seems to stop them from caring." _I pulled my fingers through his fiery mane. My voice lifted up about the crying of the kings men, telling the towns people to make for Helmsdeep.

_'On the morrow we battle... spill black blood on the earth... not one thought for sorrow... no thought of what life is worth... beneath the hard shell of kingly valour... it would just take one word for your strength to shatter...' _

...

I joined the marching townspeople after hours sitting by myself contemplating the ignorance of men.

Legolas moved his horse up next to me as we marched our way to Helmsdeep. I stroked Nori's spell covered flames as we trotted along.

"Your horse is beautiful." I jolted as I noticed Éoywn reaching up to pat Nori's neck. "It has a red hue to it don't you think?" Legolas chuckled beside me. I held Nori still as Éoywn stroked his fur. Her brow creased as she felt the strange texture of his mane, I tried not to giggle at her confusion.

"He is a very beautiful horse, rare and unique. I should think you would never see another one like him." Nori neighed as I leaned forward and kissed behind his ear.

"I see he is very dear to you." Her face lightened with a genuine smile. I nodded simply, just as the men called for us to make camp for the night.

I got down off Nori's back and told him I would whistle when I need him. With that he took off through the fields, disappearing on the horizon.

"You would let him free like that?" I turned to her and smiled.

"He isn't going to leave me, Éoywn, he is a very dear friend of mine." Legolas held the reigns of his own horse and went to tie him with the other steeds. I caught Éoywn's eye drifting towards Aragorn.

"He has a beautiful elven fiancée. She cares for him very much." She turned her gaze to me and her face dropped. "Do not go looking for things from him which he cannot give." I placed my hand softly on her arm. "You deserve to know." Her gaze drifted off back to Aragorn as he looked towards us. His eyes met mine. I flashed him a crooked smile when he gave me a look of concern. No one had asked me about why I had run off, though Legolas had mentioned Gandalf leaving.

We made camp swiftly and the fading sun relinquished its hold on the sky. The earth turned cool with the darkness.

I sat at the edge of the camp, not needing a fire for warmth, for I was fire. Legolas came to sit next to me.

_"Eat something, my love. Do not let the king's words worry you." _I took the small piece lembas bread he was holding in front of my face. I popped the bread into my mouth chewing thoroughly, savouring the taste of food.

_"I'm not just a woman, am I Legolas? With the amount of Orcs I've killed, you'd think men would have more sense." _Legolas cupped my check and turned me to face him. He leaned in to brush his lips over mine, teasingly. I snapped forward and captured his bottom lip with my teeth. We locked lips with burning passion. Grabbing my waist he stood, pulling me into his arms and running off into the trees near our encampment. He brought us deep into the forest and slammed my back up against the rough bark of a tall tree. The moon light seeped through the leafy canopy above us.

_"I have had enough of waiting for a moment alone. So I thought I would just make one." _I laughed against his lips as he spoke. He pressed his body up against mine and I wrapped my legs around his hips. I moved my hands to his shoulders only to have them wrenched above my head.

_"Legolas-" _I tried to complain only to be silenced by a hungry mouth. He captured both my wrists with one hand and moved the other down my body to grasp my ass.

I realised what he was doing, but I wasn't going to let myself be dominated so easily.

My hips ground against his growing length causing him to gasp and loosen his hold. With a swift move I pulled my hands from his grasp and shoved his chest sending us both to the ground. His face lit up in shock as I pinned his arms above his head. He growled defiantly as I hovered over him, nibbling at his neck, teasing him this time.

He tried my trick and ground his hips in between my legs. I tried my best to hold on to the shred of control I had, but as the groan left my defiant lips Legolas lost his own control.

With one move he flipped us over and ripped my vest and blouse over my head. He moved his head down my chest, sucking and biting my sensitive flesh.

I gripped handfuls of his tunic and pulled the fabric over his head, exposing the milky, hairless skin that lay beneath. He pulled back and I marvelled at his defined muscles. I brought my fingers down over his torso as his war hardened hands caressed my breasts. His golden hair fell in tendrils over his shoulders as he stared down at me. My eyes rolled back in my head and I gripped the back of his neck as his fingers pinched at my delicate skin. His lips crashed down on mine again. I scrapped jagged marks along his back when I felt his hard length rub between my legs.

His growl sent shivers down spine. I kicked my boots off and he wrenched my tights off without effort. His pulled my legs around his hips and I locked my ankles behind him. He gripped my waist and sat up, pulling me into his lap. I locked my hands in his hair as I moved my hips against him.

"Legolas..." I groaned earning a loud snarl from his lips. My back was suddenly against the ground again. Legolas stood above me with a smirk on his lips. I pushed myself onto my elbows. His thumbs tucked into the waist band of his tights. My eyes widened and I clenched my legs together. I blinked and his pants weren't there anymore. My body convulsed as I laughed at the humour of the move. I fell back onto the ground, my hair flying out and covering the ground around my head.

_"Are you laughing at me?" _His mouth turned up in a smirk when I furiously shook my head.

_"Legolas, come back..." _I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. He was on top of me suddenly pulling my arms away.

_"Do not cover what is mine." _He crushed his lips to mine and slid his hands up the underside my thighs. My knees hooked over his shoulder and I felt him press up against my entrance.

_"I told you I would only be gentle the first time." _He slammed into me so fast and hard that I screamed so loud; he had to cover my mouth with his hand.

"Shhh..." He chuckled as I wriggled under him. Without warning he started pumping into me fast and deep. I slammed my fist against his chest as pleasure rocked through me with every thrust.

My breath caught as my core tightened. My orgasm built within me, ready to explode.

"Calen..." Legolas growled through clenched teeth. I burst around him pushing him over the edge with me.

_"I love you..." _I whispered as he realised my mouth and leaned his forehead against mine.

_"I love you too..." _He sighed.

* * *

**Don't say I didn't warn you :) This chapter was for Poisoninthewine (hope it wasn't to over the top for you ;) ) Next chapter is the battle with the wargs :O Thanks to all my reader, you all mean the world to me :) and to all those asking if she is pregnant... You will find out the answer if you keep reading. (go check out ellethwen of lothlorien) Much love to all x**


	15. Flaming angel

**Hey guys sorry about the late update :) I've been working like mad :) Hope you like this chapter and thank you to all my reviewers and favourites :D and 63 followers ? :O crazy guys :) Thank you all and happy reading :)**

* * *

The morning came in a flash and we started back on our journey towards Helmsdeep. I whistled for Nori and he came running without hesitation. The spell still clung to him, shielding his fearsome form from the townspeople.

Legolas rode close beside me and we watched as Gimli and Éoywn developed a firm friendship.

I giggled as Gimli started talking about Dwarf women, then proceeded to startle his horse and be thrown off.

"I meant to do that!" He scrambled on the ground as Éoywn helped him up. My stomach churned as we rode.

_"Legolas, I have a bad feeling... could you check up ahead?" _He looked over into my eyes and got down from his horse. I grasped my stomach feeling my stomach turn.

"So where did you two run off to last night?" Éoywn nudged me, bringing me out of my bubble.

"I-I-I- Um..."

"Orcs, coming this way!" I was shocked out of my turmoil as my daggers burned against my hips.

I galloped away from a shocked Éoywn, riding up to Aragorn who nodded firmly sending me on ahead. The men gathered around the king and readied their weapons for battle.

"Calen, you must go with the women and children. War is no place for a woman." I couldn't believe my ears as Théoden spoke. My laugh erupted from my throat, in a massive tidal wave of loud hysterics.

"Oh, but you see, I am no mere woman..." I pulled my hand through Nori's mane and tore down the spell causing his flames to burst into sight. The king had to hold his stallion still as it tried to rear up away from my Fearokko.

My hair burst into tendrils of flame and my eyes flashed crimson.

"Let's kill some Orc!" I nodded to Aragorn as he laughed at my statement. Nori burst into action tearing up the hill and leaping into the air sending streams of bright light into the eyes of oncoming enemies.

Legolas fell back and leapt onto Gimli's horse as we rode towards the Warg riders.

I drew my daggers and leant forward on Nori's back, sending him flying through the enemy lines trampling Wargs under flaming foot.

Arrows flew passed my head as I slashed and stabbed at Orcs. Nori's flames would pass through the bodies he trampled and turn them into smouldering corpses.

I saw the far off riders battling with various Orcs behind me. I turned to see an Orc throw the king off his horse.

The Orc was about to set his Warg on the king when my dagger stuck into the Wargs neck and sent the Orc flying to the ground. Gimli promptly hacked the Orcs head off with his axe. I flicked my wrist and brought Urulooke back.

Without caring to see the king's reaction I pulled Nori's head to the side and returned to the battle ahead of me.

Heads flew in all directions, flames spouting out of their mouths and eyes.

Until I heard that a loud yell. I turned to see Aragorn struggling to rid himself of a Warg he was attached too. The thing that sent me after him was that the Warg was heading for the cliff.

"Aragorn!" I screamed as his form disappeared over the edge. I leapt from Nori and dove head first over the peer. His body was falling fast, but I pushed myself to fall faster, my flames acting to propel me through the air.

I grabbed a hold of one of his flailing hands and threw Raamalooke into the cliff face above us.

We swung sideways up the rock face and flew into the air landing a few feet from the edge of the cliff. I landed roughly in Aragorn's arms, my flames putting themselves out naturally.

Aragorn coughed loudly sitting blood onto the ground next to him.

Raamalooke snapped back into my palm without a tug or pull and I sheathed him back at my hip. My head flopped down onto Aragorn's chest exhausted and worn out. He didn't complain; he was just grateful he wasn't a floating corpse in the river down bellow.

"Aragorn!" I heard Legolas yell a ways off near where he had fallen. Apparently we had swung quite far from where he had taken his nose dive.

"Calen!" I raised my head off studying my love as he knelt at the place we had fallen. My body was weak but I rolled off of Aragorn and gave a loud hoot of laughter.

"CALEN!" Legolas cried, spotting us beyond the bloodied bodies and large stones.

"I see what Frodo meant..." Aragorn coughed beside me.

"About what?" I turned my head to face him.

"You really do look like a flaming angel when you fly through the air." I smiled at him just as Legolas arrived and fell next to me.

"Calen, I thought you were dead." He scooped me up and clutched me close to him.

"I'm fine my love. Our friend here decided to take a dive, so I saved his sorry butt." I heard Aragorn laugh tiredly next to us.

"You two nearly gave me a heart attack!" Gimli came thundering over to us swinging his axe around wildly.

"How many times to I have to emphasise the fact that I cannot die that easy!" I cried exasperatedly as Legolas helped me to my feet. I let out a high pitched whistle, calling Nori to me.

"A beautiful beast." I looked up past Nori's mane to see the King trotting towards us on his steed.

Nori bent his head and I swung up to mount his bare back.

Legolas helped Aragorn up into a standing position.

"He is my oldest friend. Are you happy now that a woman fought alongside you?" I whipped my brow of sweat and grime, fixing my crown which had surprisingly not moved at all during the battle. Well, that's elves for you.

"You fought well, Queen Calenmiriel. We must move, carry the wounded and leave the dead." The king motioned for us to move out. I watched Legolas help Aragorn onto a new steed and mount his own with Gimli in front of him. We took off, once more heading for Helmsdeep.

* * *

**So there you go :) next chapter is the battle of Helmsdeep which holds a twist :D You love me :) leave me a review :) Thank you to all you beautiful and handsome readers that take time out of your lives to read my story :) (go check out ellethwen of lothlorien and PoisonInTheWine) much love :)xx**


	16. Do you know what death feels like?

**Hey guys new chappy yay :) Ok so I'm going back to school soon so I wont be able to update as often, but I will do my utmost to finish this story before the year is out :) So without further ado ... Helmsdeep part one :)**

* * *

We burst through the gates trailing the king. I did not bother the bind Nori with a spell, I sent him off outside the walls. I knew the battle that was coming had no need for my Fearokko.

I watched him gallop away as the gates closed. Legolas was at my side as soon as his feet touched the ground. The pain in my stomach was growing so intense, I could barely stand.

"Aragorn!" Éoywn exclaimed as she saw his dismount. She wrapped her arms around his battered shoulders. He heaved as he felt her body slam against him.

I giggled breathily, leaning into my lovers arms.

_"You saved him, my love. He will never forget that." _Legolas scooped me up into his arms.

_"I would not have it any other way..." _We made our way through the stone fort and came to stand on the top of its main wall. I knew this was where we would line up for the oncoming battle.

_"I was scared I had lost you for the third time, you always seem to be just fine when I find you." _I laughed as he squeezed my waist. My eyes scanned the horizon, studying the fading crimson behind the far away hills. The sky was fast fading to black.

_"I will not leave you so easily, Legolas." _I turned my head and gazed up at him. He leaned down and captured my lips with his, pouring all his emotion into the kiss. I wrapped my tired arms around his neck and kissed him back with all the strength I could muster.

I broke away to stare at the darkening sky, watching the heavy storm clouds approach.

_"Tomorrow we fight, Legolas." _I looked up at him again, holding his gaze intently.

_"I would rather have you fight by my side than a thousand soldiers." _His whisper sent shivers up my spine.

Tomorrow blood would spill, people would die. Thousands of lives lost because of greed.

...

"HALDIR!" I cried as I heard the sounding of an Elf horn. Never before had I been so glad to hear the sound of an army approaching.

The gates were wrenched open and in marched a perfect army, cloaked and ready for battle.

They stopped in formation and I ran to the March Warden on instinct.

"My Queen." Haldir attempted to kneel but thought better of it as I slammed into him with my arms open wide. I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug, so happy to have the army here.

"Your Queen?" I heard Théoden say behind me. Haldir pulled away from my embrace to stare at him, shock written all over his face.

"What do you mean by your words? Calenmiriel is the queen that we serve, in life and death." He turned to me and cupped my cheek in a familiar greeting. "It will be an honour to fight for you and beside you my queen." He took a step back and fell on one knee. The entire army behind him followed suit.

"I-I-I did not realise, my lady, that you held such a title." Théoden almost shook in utter shock.

_"Rise, my friends and make haste. The battle will commence very soon and I for one do not want to be standing here when it does so." _The army rose at my command and I gave Haldir a stunning smile.

We positioned ourselves at the front line, right at the front of the wall. 

I watched beside Legolas as the army of Orcs drew closer. They marched with loud growls and chilling Orc wails.

I clutched at my daggers, my fingers warming at their touch. The rain soaked my plaited hair and dripped down my brow. My crown was placed firmly on my head, a small symbol of power amongst utter chaos.

Legolas was standing calmly at my side laughing at something Gimli said. My face was as hard as stone. I was ready. Ready to fight for my world, fight for the ones I love, to grab hold of the last thread of my power and weave a web of destruction. I was ready to destroy.

The archers did not raise their bows like Théoden asked. Instead I raised my hand and told them to hold fast.

The Orcs came to a standstill and I gripped the stone wall and climbed to stand above and in front of the army of men and elves.

Legolas' eyes went wide with shock but Haldir told him to stay out and to not touch me.

I stared down at the orcs, my power bubbling in me like a pool of magma. My fingertips burned and my daggers grew hotter and hotter as the Orcs stomped their feet in unison. The flame ropes from my daggers wound around my arms and grew whiter as my energy built.

My anger grew deep and sinister.

Something inside me snapped. I was no longer myself.

**"HEAR ME! ORC FILTH TURN AWAY NOW OR I WILL END YOU ALL!" **I heard a loud laugh from below.

**"What can a lowly she-elf do?!" **I heard one of the lead Orcs yell back.

**"THIS!" **My power pumped through my body like the blood in my veins. I reached deep into the earth feeling the fire from deep beneath the dirt. A huge cry escaped my lips as I brought my hands up into the air and with all my might a wall of flames erupted from the ground, towering above the stone wall like a tidal wave of fire. It ran along the length of the wall, writhing and dancing in the open air.

Men staggered back, shielding their eyes from its light, but my Elves did not move, for they knew that the fire was only a distraction. They raised their Bows and fired through the wall hearing the many cries as Orcs fell, pierced by their arrows.

I felt my power seeping away like sand through a clenched fist.

With one last thrust I pushed the flames out and into the army of Orcs falling back off the wall as I did so.

I fell into the waiting arms of Legolas and jumped back onto my feet.

That is when the real battle began.

Orcs scrambled over the charred remains of their front lines and rushed at the wall. Giant ladders slammed against stone and Orcs began to ascend the wooden rungs.

Whilst arrows where shooting passed my head I ran along the front lines trying my best to burn all the ropes and ladders as they attached to the wall.

But no matter how fast I ran; Orcs managed to climb into our defences and start slaughtering men and Elves.

I sliced at my enemies and my hair burst into flame, becoming a thick flame whip at the back of my head. I groaned and panted as I fought, punching and kicking, ducking and slicing never stopping for breath.

Haldir fought close to me and Legolas was off in the distance. I caught sight of an Orc coming up behind Haldir with a blade raised.

"NO!" I screamed and flung myself forward grabbing Haldir's shoulders. With a swift tug, I spun him around and was suddenly where he was only a second ago. I turned around and closed my eyes and stiffened, knowing I could not stop the descending knife.

"CALEN!" For a moment everything stopped. My strength shattered, my chest burst with white hot pain as the blade drove itself straight into my heart.

* * *

**Dun dun dun... :O oh no ;) ok guys leave me a review and tell me what you think ;) Thank you to all my Followers and Favouriters! and to all my readers, even if you are just killing time, thanks for killing time with my story :) Special thanks to ellethwen of lothlorien and PoisonInTheWine for being so encouraging :) GO CHECK THEM OUT IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY :) much love xo -Jade**


	17. Even I had no Idea

**Hey guys so I know it hasn't been that long since I updated but I personally hate cliffys so I thought I would put you out of your misery ) It's short but it'll do for now ;) school starts in a week couldn't leave you with that now could I?**

**twibe:**** I know I know :) but you love it, besides how else am I supposed to be able to keep Haldir (whom I love and adore and cry everytime I see die)? :D**

**diamondlilyflower:**** OMG indeed**

**PoisonInTheWine:**** So would I really ;) Glad to know you feel how I feel :) Heres an update just for you :) And you are the amazing one :)**

**Also I'm clearing up a little question everyone has been asking in this chapter so yeah :) Happy reading :) x**

* * *

Aragorn's POV

I watched as Calen jumped in front of Haldir and was pierced by the Orcs blade. My heart stopped.

"No...NO!" I cried as my anger flared up like never before. All the people she had saved and not one person saved her. Orcs and Elves a like came to a standstill. The Jewel of Isengard and the Queen of Elvendom had just been brutally stabbed in the heart. I grabbed one of the still attacking Orcs by the neck.

A strange spluttering noise came from the foul creature and I realised he was laughing.

I stared at him with my eyes alight with pure ferocity.

"It's a shame really..." The beast choked as I squeezed his neck tighter. I cocked my head to the side slightly intrigued.

"And to think that elf bitch was pregnant..." My heart leapt into my throat. My hand spasmed in my shock and his thick neck burst in my grip, blood and black gore seeping out from in between my fingers. I dropped him in disgust.

She was with child. A child of Legolas'.

Oh Valar Calen, please, please don't be dead.

...

Calen's POV

The pain burst within me. I felt white hot fault lines within my stone skin. For a flickering moment I could have sworn I was going to explode into a thousand pieces like a statue on a bonfire.

"CALEN!" I heard the cry in the back of my mind, my main thoughts being of the intense pain coming from my chest.

I felt like I was on fire, burning with the flames of a thousand suns. Then I remembered; I was fire.

Fire.

Red, orange and blue flames knitted me together from the inside out.

My eyes flew open and I stared into the sneering face of the Orc in front of me. His face flashed with confusion and then horror as I reached up to the dagger in my chest.

With an iron grip I wrapped my fingers around the handle; slowly I pulled the blade from my heart with, listening intently to the squelching sound it made and studying the sleek sheen of pale blue blood covering the rusting metal.

My lips turned up in a horrifying smirk.

In a flash his jaw dropped and his eyes rolled back into his head as his own blade plunged into his heart.

I took a step back as my blue blood pumped into his veins.

"ARRRRGGGGHHH!" the Orc screamed, as his entire being erupted into blue flames. Licking and savagely eating away his putrid flesh from his deformed bones.

I ran one of my fingers across the gash on my chest and sealed the wound without another thought.

Orcs and Elves a like stood aghast at what they had just seen.

_"Do not stand there kill them!" _I cried out turning away from the charred mangled body and grabbing Haldir's arm. I ran towards a sword swinging Aragorn.

_"You were dead!" _He cried over the ongoing battle.

_"Don't be an idiot Haldir, I saved your life. Go back to the battle, they need you." _I waved him on and carried on my path to Aragorn who was now heading towards stairs.

Suddenly the rocks exploded underneath my feet and I was falling down onto a pile of rubble. To my surprise the first thing I did was shield my belly from the oncoming debris. My back smacked down onto a pile of rocks and I bounced back to my feet. Adrenaline pumped through me giving me strength I never knew I had. I unwrapped my arms from my belly and went to my daggers.

"Aragorn get up!" I cried and hauled him from the rubble. He coughed and spluttered but patted my arm in thanks.

"Calen, why did you tell us?" We ran towards the king as I through my daggers at enemies from every angle.

"Tell you what?" I screamed at him, my voice feeling like sandpaper rubbing up the inside of my throat.

"That you are with child?" I hesitated, in my loss of concentration one of my daggers slipped and sliced across my hip.

It hardly felt like a pinprick compared to being stabbed through the heart. Then it really hit me.

"I'm WHAT?!" We reached the king by some heaving soldiers trying to keep the gates shut. I sheathed my daggers and spread my fingers over my tightly toned tummy. My hair flicker out.

Gimli ran up beside me and reached out and took one of my hands off my stomach.

"You are with child?" He brought one of my hands to his face and kissed my knuckles kindly.

"I had no idea." I whispered shock gripping me in its vice-like grip. My word flew out of their own accord.

"You cannot tell Legolas!" Aragorn turned to look at me as if I was mad. "I must tell him myself. You cannot tell anyone else either, I must fight." Aragorn turned his head away only for me to grab either side of his face and bring turn it back to me.

"You need me in this war Aragorn; or our hopes of winning this war are sliced thinner and we don't want that." His eyes held mine for a long time. He saw it in my fresh green eyes, I was serious and I was also scared out of my mind.

"Ok." He relented and we ran towards the king.

* * *

**So there you have it... the answer to a frequently asked question and a very much alive Calen, though I doubt anyone believed she was dead I mean, she can't die... well except by the flames that killed the Orc she stabbed with her own blood... did I mention that? The blue flames? Well I'm all of you know that :) **

**Anywho thank you for reading and don't forget to Review for faster updates :) thanks to all my favouriters and followers :) Special thanks to ellethwen of lothlorien and PosionInTheWine for without you two I might have lost my will to update ;) Go check out their awesome stories :D If you wanna know what Calen looks like and any of my upcoming stories go check out my profile :) Lots of love xx- Saltandburn337**


End file.
